


The Morning-after Party

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Gay, but K/DA [3]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, K/DA Fandom - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Akali's late to the party- as always, but Eve's been waiting patiently, and is not about to let the party end without a bit of fun, sans a few interruptions.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> More! As promised. I am so into Akalynn so I apologize for the smut pt 2 but I couldn't help it- next one will be from a new perspective (and is already written so I shall post it soon-ish).
> 
> EDIT: Sorry it took me a few days but I think the formatting is fixed :V II'm pretty new to the site so I'm still learning how to reformat shit and I feel sad XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has been teasing Akali again, and has her worked up before they've even left the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This has been updated as of 12/24/2018 with some 'QOL' for readers: Formatting errors that occurred when I initially posted this because I was still new to Ao3, and some spelling/grammatical errors have been corrected as well. Thank you again for reading, and have a nice day! =D

Akali walked.

Generally speaking, if a member of K/DA wanted to go somewhere, they had a ride at the tip of their fingers. Or, if you were Evelynn, you had multiple, and you never asked anyone to drive for you, because they never went fast enough. That, however, was neither here nor there. Akali was walking, as she always did. Or if she could, anyway. Akali liked walking. She loved the feeling of her body  _ functioning. _ Her heart beating, blood rushing, legs moving. Sometimes, there was a modicum of pain that came with walking great distances, and she took pleasure in it. It made her know she was alive and mortal. That despite all of this stardome, she was still just a person. That being said, she rarely got to walk anywhere. More often than not, Evelynn would insist on driving her wherever it was she wanted to go. She smiled faintly at the thought. Eve was perhaps not the most romantic person, but she did her best to show she cared. Not just about Akali, although these shows were often a bit...extra. No, she showed this to all of K/DA. Ahri. Kai'Sa.

The media liked to portray her as a spoiled diva. Maybe even a bit cold. But she wasn’t really. If you were on Evelynn’s good side, you were beyond endowed. She wasn’t the best at expressing she cared through emotions, but she did what she could. And K/DA was her family. She loved them, and they loved her back….and Akali.

Glancing up, Akali realized she had arrived at her destination. A club in downtown New York, the address scrawled into the palm of her hand. This was their last day in the city, having been touring the continent, before they departed back to Seoul. And Evelynn had insisted they go out in a bang. Not shocking in the slightest- Akali was beginning to wonder if Eve did anything other than host parties. Especially in clubs. Eve loved clubs. She loved dancing. She loved...Akali’s mouth twitched. On several occasions, Eve had allowed Akali to watch her feed. She fed on the dancers, their arousal and excitement. It always made Akali...she wasn’t sure what it made her feel. Bewildered? Angry…? No, no. At face value, it was amazing to watch. Eve was never truly sated by these feedings- it wasn’t like she could fully feed. People randomly dropping in the club would be rather scandalous, to say the least. Rather, she would sieve from them just enough of their being to leave them looking confused and hollow. They would stop dancing and stand there, looking confused as if they couldn’t figure out how or why they were even there in the first place. 

Jealousy, that was it. Jealousy.

It disturbed Akali, those feedings. She wondered if Eve had ever considered  _ her _ . However, it was the attention these victims got that made Akali feel ever so slightly jealous. When she was with Eve, she never felt in danger. Of course Eve probably  _ could _ kill her if she wanted to, but she never had. Yet, anyway.

Stepping up a couple of concrete slab stairs, Akali opened a rather plain and unmarked dark oak door nestled between two brick columns, the only real features this particular building sported. It was boring otherwise, and not exactly what one would look for in seeking out one of the most popular clubs in the city. It was a bit more confusing once you stepped inside, actually- you walked down a long corridor, walls peeling with age, before making a right and ascending a staircase equally as aged, a rusty metal railing your only guide through a passage otherwise steeped in darkness. However, once you reached the top of the stairs, one didn’t really need the railing- the thundering pulse of music worked just as well in terms of a guide, and Akali allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she stepped forward, putting her hands against a large metal door and jiggling the handle.

Locked. Of course.

It was a private event, and she was late. Rolling her eyes, Akali balled her hands into a fist and gave the door a solid  _ thwap _ with the side of it. A small 60’s style peephole slid open, two dark eyes peering into the dark. “Who’s it?” the gruff voice of a seasoned smoker growled at her, uncaring as to her status as a celebrity. Akali tried to smile, although it was rather half-assed. She was already tired. “Akali.”

The door, heavy and metallic, screamed open, although they were barely audible over the sound of the music. Akali stepped in, and the door swung closed behind her.

The party was in full swing, and the place was beyond packed. Evelynn had probably invited everyone any of them had ever exchanged words with in the past few months. Which was a lot. Sighing, the short woman began ducking in and out of the crowd, making her way to the bar- she didn’t know for  _ sure _ where the rest of K/DA was, but if she knew them at all, they had probably congregated at the bar around Ahri and Eve, who seemed to be determined to drink out whatever bar they ended up at when there was a party.

Just as she figured, she spotted the tips of Ahri’s ears reflecting the fluorescent colours of the club against the backdrop of the bar- a smattering of menus, mostly drinks. Footsteps quieted by the pulsing of the music, Akali slipped behind Ahri, wrapping her arms around the kumiho’s middle and squeezing. Ahri gave a startled yelp before turning, realizing it was only Akali, and giving her a playful slap on the top of her head. “Spirits you scared me! What took you so long?!” she giggled. Akali noticed her face was rather blushed and assumed she had had one too many a drink already. 

“I-”

“She walked.” a voice to her left spoke up, barely audible above the sounds of the club, but very much distinct in it’s identity. Glancing sharply to her side, Akali immediately recognized Eve. She was seated on a stool at the bar’s corner, head on her hands, watching Akali through narrowed eyes. Akali stuck her tongue out at her.

“I like going outside. Do you remember what fresh air smells like?”

Ahri gave a throaty laugh. “Eve, I think I can count on one hand the number of people who can get away with talking to you like that.”

Eve smiled. It was sharp, but it was almost impossible to tell what she was thinking, her eyes hidden behind her favourite pink shades. “Get away with? That’s a bold assumption.”

“As if you’d actually do anything.” A fourth voice joined the conversation- Kai'Sa stepped off the dance floor, an exhausted Sivir in tow. They both took a seat to Ahri’s right, leaving Akali one of two seats between Eve and Ahri. Eve patted the one closest to her. Akali made a face at her but took it, causing Eve to snort. She returned her attention to Kai'Sa, pointedly trying to ignore Eve, who had already slid her hands down her sides, resting them on her hips, less than an inch above her pantline. “I can do a lot of things.” Eve retorted, although her voice was dangerously smooth. Kai'Sa arched an eyebrow, but turned suddenly as Sivir laid her head on the counter. “Kai'Saaaaa, how are you not tired from all this dancing. I feel like death.” she groaned aloud, bringing her arms up to support her head off the cold surface. Kai’sa chuckled. “I dance for a living! This is just child’s play- what, don’t tell me your done already?”

Sivir raised her head and glared at Kai'Sa, although Akali noted the ever-so-faint ghost of a smile in the corners of her eyes. “Are you telling me I need to tire you out in a different way?”

Kai'Sa turned scarlet. “No! Besides, aren’t you already tired?”

Sivir was peering at her mischievously. “Not  _ that _ tired.”

Ahri gave Kai'Sa an amused smirk, causing her face to crunch in a pouty manner. “Okay, you two are just going to gang up on me aren’t you?”

Sivir and Ahri exchanged a look of mock surprise. “Absolutely not!” they chimed.

Kai'Sa merely glared at the two of them before huffing and waiving the bartender down for an order.

Akali smiled. It was nice to see them having a good time, especially Kai'Sa, the softest of them- as much as she was complaining now, she enjoyed the banter they shared, and had said as much in the past.

Akali’s thoughts were interrupted as a hand tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. “You seem distracted tonight.”

Eve.

Akali shrugged. “Not really, just a little weary. I like watching everyone enjoy themselves.”

She felt Eve nod against her shoulder. “We’ve had a pretty exhausting tour. It’s nice, yes.”

Turning, Akali tilted her head enough she could see a glimpse of Eve’s golden eyes beneath her shades. “You’re not doing...that...thing tonight?”

Eve shook her head. “Not very hungry. Besides….” as if it were possible, Evelynn was suddenly closer to Akali- she could feel through her clothes the swell of her breasts pressed against her side “A certain little rogue has been giving me quite the run the past while.”

Akali blushed noticeably, toying a drink the bartender had dropped off for her along with Kai’sa’s order. She didn’t reply, and thankfully, Ahri saved her from having to. “Okay, we’ve had a break, we should totally dance some more!”

Eve allowed her gaze to linger on Akali for a moment longer than necessary before giving the fox a hard stare. “Ahri, haven’t you had a bit much to drink to go dancing?”

“Absolutely not, I can still stand so I can still dance!”

“Ahri- too late.”

Ahri had veritably lept from her stool and had spun off into the crowd, hands in the air. 

Kai’sa’s eyes lit up. “C’mon Sivir, let’s dance some more!” “No-oh!”

Too late again- Kai'Sa was up, grabbing Sivir by the hand before dragging her off to the dancefloor.

Akali spared Eve a sideways look. “Are we-” 

Eve chuffed. “If everyone’s going to, sure, why not.”

Eve stood, her hands leaving warm memories against Akali’s skin where she had rested them before taking Akali’s hand and leading her out into the crowded dance floor. Bodies parted just enough to give them space as they went, Akali allowing her body to sink into the heavy beat of the music, body mindlessly follow motions unfamiliar to her conscious mind. Evelynn followed- Akali noted she moved with a tad more grace and decisiveness, her hands around Akali’s waist as they moved, spinning, moving, moving. Suddenly, Akali felt an alien power pressing against her- alien, but familiar. She looked up. Eve’s eyes glowed golden in the hecticly coloured lights of the club. They were crisp, dangerous, and Akali’s heart dropped, drawn in without defense. Bright, hot-pink cherry hair moved across Eve’s forehead as she leaned down, missing Akali’s lips by a hair’s breadth and finding their mark instead on her neck, demanding and hot. Akali gasped audibly, although it was largely swamped by the music- it was so loud here Akali could barely piece together an intelligible thought, and Eve certainly wasn’t helping. Her lips were now migraiting up her neck, finding a temporary resting spot along her jawline. They still moved to the music, but it was their own now- and Evelynn was leading the flow. Akali felt hands grab her ass, feeling them through the shorts she had worn. 

Hot energy ran from her face to between her thighs, and Akali had to stop herself from whimpering, biting down on her lower lip to silence herself. This fix only last a mere moment though, before Eve’s mouth was suddenly on hers, swallowing any noises she had ever intended to make from Eve’s toying. Then it was gone- Eve pulled away, giving her a smile Akali could only describe as evil, before looking over her shoulder and trilling at someone. Akali turned to see Ahri behind her, eyes drunkenly bright. “Okay, okay, we should probably go now. I’m going to LITERALLY dance my feet off.”

Akali blinked. “Didn’t we have like...a speech or something planned? Since it was our party and all?”

Eve snorted. “We did it already- do you think I would have let Ahri drink BEFORE making it? Honestly.”

Akali made a noise. “Okay, good point.” she still felt dazed and drunk- not on alcohol, but Eve, and was could still feel the faint heat of arousal between her legs. Eve sighed. “Alright, well, Ahri, try to find Kai'Sa- or wait, should I?”   
“No I can! I’m not that-” Ahri plowed into the back of a poor dancer, who yelped in surprise and ducked away. Eve arched an cynical eyebrow. “Okay, I was just distracted. I’ve got this, I promise.”   
“Alright, brave leader, you go do that then.” Eve turned to Akali. “Will you ride in the car with us or are you going to strike out alone, rogue?”

Akali rolled her shoulders, trying to distract herself. “I’ll um, ride with you guys if that’s okay.”

Eve winked. “Sounds good to me, kitten.” 

God fucking damn it. The heat was back, and worse; her face betrayed this. Akali squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would go away. But she had no time, Eve taking her hand, guiding her off the dance floor and through the heavy metal doors.

  
  


It seemed almost quiet on this side of the door. The contrast as compared to inside was almost startling, and it was much cooler in this hallway- Akali realized part of the heat she had felt had been the club itself, and she sighed in relief at the difference. Eve continued to guide her- down the stairs, through the hallway. This time they took an alleyway as soon as they were outside- then another, and another. They arrived at a parking garage guarded by a lone attendant, who waved at Eve as they took the pedestrian’s entrance. Up a flight of stairs. To the left, to the right. Up another flight of stairs. Eve finally pulled out a pair of keys, flipped them nonchalantly, and strode up to a rather expensive looking car that Akali wasn’t quite sure even was. Eve had a lot of cars, and Akali had stopped trying to remember which was what make. They all looked the same to her, but Eve always insisted they weren’t. Likely story. Eve opened the passenger door and beckoned Akali, who slid in without argument. Eve materialized on her side of the car, hesitating for a moment as she looked back the way they had come, before snorting and opening her own door, sliding in. “Ahri probably got lost, hopefully one of them remember how to get back here.”

Akali gave a short laugh. “It was your decision to leave an inebriated kumiho child to look for Kai'Sa.”

“I’ve been babysitting her all evening, it’s Kai'Sas turn.”

Eve was suddenly leaning in, a wicked smile on her face. “Besides...the gives us a few moments alone, if I’m not mistaken.”   
  


Akali groaned. “They could be here any second, you do realize this?”   
“Afraid of getting caught?” a hand slid across the middle console, finding itself on Akali’s upper thigh. She breathed in sharply, trying to dispel the heat swiftly returning to both her face and...other places. “Are you?”

“Of course not- besides, I asked  _ you _ a question- don’t avoid it.”

Akali bit her lip and looked away. “I mean, no not really, it’s just-”

“Good.” The hand explored further- Akali’s shorts were short enough it made it easy work to touch her places she really had hoped Eve wouldn’t- it wasn’t that she wasn’t craving her touch, no- it was just embarrassing how wet Eve could get her from just this. Under her panties- Eve leaned even further forward, their lips meeting in a fevered kiss as Akali suddenly lost her self control and returned it, leaning into her touch and moaning softly as Eve’s fingers toyed with her slit, suddenly drawing away- Akali watched as they broke apart, Eve placing her fingers on her tongue and giving them a long, slow lick, watching Akali carefully. Akali stared back, trying- and failing- to control her breath, coming fast now. Eve grinned. “You taste so good, kitten.”

Akali groaned, leaning back again. “Fucking hell.”

“Language.”

_ Tap tap. _ Akali glanced towards Eve’s window, noticing 3 figures standing outside. “Wh-”

“Eve!” A muffled voice, familiar, came from the other side of the glass. “Let us in, it’s cold as heck.”

Eve smirked at Akali before turning to her window. “Ahri, you took forever.” “I got lost!” “Then don’t get lost.”

She pressed a button and Akali heard the snap of the car’s locks opening. Ahri opened the rear door and she, Kai'Sa and Sivir all piled in before slamming the door shut behind them. Eve huffed. “Try not to ruin my car while you’re back there.” “You have like 12 more at home!” “I LIKE this one, don’t wreck it!” “Fine!”

Akali tuned out the banter, trying to compose herself. Breath, breath. There was a sudden tap on her shoulder. Akali turned to see Sivir peering at her from the corner of the seat. “Are they always like this?” 

Akali chuckled, her voice hoarse. “Yeah pretty much. Are you staying the night?”

Sivir glanced awkwardly at Kai'Sa, who was looking hopeful. Akali snorted. Kai'Sa was adorable, and she was glad she was so happy with the pizza-delivery girl. Then she nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Someone needs to look out for this child.” Kai'Sa yelped. “Hey!” “Child.” “Take that back.” “Nope.” “Bully.” “I like bullying you.” “Okay you know what-”

Akali rolled her eyes as Kai'Sa began playfully slapping at Sivir, who grabbed her hands and glanced at Akali, eyes laughing as Kai'Sa pouted, muttering under her breath.

  
  


It was far too late into the morning by the time they got back to their temporary housing. Akali sighed as she followed the rest of the girls up the front of the house, remembering again it was their last day here- later today would be spent packing, then off to the airport to catch a flight. She noted Kai'Sa and Sivir had stepped of to the side and were talking quietly, their heads together. Cringing, she remembered Sivir had a job here, a life- she and Kai'Sa would be apart for some time. When would they be back here? Or would Sivir visit them in Seoul? It made her sad, on Kai'Sa’s behalf- it had to be hard. Not that she didn’t like Sivir herself- of course it would be sad to lose her company. She was smart, witty, and cared for Kai'Sa greatly- endearing qualities to all of K/DA’s members. Shivering to bring herself out of her thoughts, she stepped past them and through the open door- Eve held it open, peering at her questioningly. 

“You keep zoning out.”

“I was just thinking. You always think I’m zoned out.”   
“Maybe because you are.” Eve retorted. “I swear every time I turn around you’re out there lost in thought again.”

Akali shrugged her off, and jogged up the stairs to her room, intending on getting a head start on packing. She heard Ahri ascend the stairs sluggishly, followed a few moments later by a thud as she collapsed on her bed a few rooms down. Kai'Sa and Sivir were still outside, so the house was very, very quiet. Packing suddenly seemed like something that could wait- she was cold, and she crawled in her bed, intending to burrow under the covers, when Eve- who else- materialized beside her bed. Akali felt her presence before she saw it, and sighed. “Eve, can you not do that, it startles me.” Evelynn smiled. “You don’t seem very startled.” “Urggg.” 

Akali pulled the covers over her head, then pushed them down and patted the bed beside her, inviting Eve on. Not that she really needed inviting- she sunk down into the sheets beside Akali, arms wrapping around the shorter girl’s midsection. She was warm, and Akali welcomed her sudden intrusion.

“Sivir is coming with us.”

Akali, who had closed her eyes, suddenly snapped them open. “What.”

“Sivir is coming. Well, she should be. Kai'Sa has invited her- they’re going to talk about it later with Ahri and the manager.”   
“Were you eavesdropping, that you found this out?”

Evelynn snorted. “I don’t eavesdrop, thanks. I just overheard it. Neither of them are exactly great at whispering.”   
“That’s still eavesdropping.”

“Whatever you say, darling.” 

There was considerable silence between them for quite some time- then Akali heard Kai'Sa and Sivir tip-toeing up the stairs, still talking in hushed voices., before there was a click as they closed themselves in Kai'Sa’s room at the end of the hallway. Akali opened her eyes and rolled over, her nose brushing Eve’s. “I saw your eyes tonight. I thought you said you weren’t hungry.”

Eve stared at her for a moment, then looked over her head. “I’m not hungry for drabbel. But..” Eve was drawing Akali’s body closer, burying her face in Akali’s neck. “I’m always hungry for something very fine.”

Akali shivered as she felt Eve’s tongue draw slowly from the base of her neck to her jawline. It left a cool trail behind, but it was easily ignored as she felt Eve’s lips against hers, warming her from head to toe. Akali was once again totally under Eve’s thrall, feeling herself returning the kiss eagerly- she wanted more, and after the teasing she had gotten earlier, she most definitely felt an urge that needed to be sated. Eve was on top now- Akali felt her own hands riding up Eve’s outer thighs, resting on her ass before grabbing it, pushing Eve forward enough that Eve was closer to the top of Akali’s head- their kiss was broken, and Akali used the chance to nuzzle her face between Eve’s breasts, groaning softly as she realized they were still clothed. More than intent on fixing this, Akali released Eve’s ass and drew her fingers up to the back of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head- Akali noted with mild surprise how much Eve was allowing her to take the lead. Normally Eve was the ringleader in these shenanigans. Akali, slightly, dazed, went to feel for Eve’s bra, and promptly realized it wasn’t there. “Do you like, ever wear a bra under these tight shirts?”   
“Sometimes.”

“Hnng.” Akali groaned, wrapping her arms around Eve and pulling her down so her face was once again nestled between Eve’s breasts. “That’s some useful information.” 

Eve chuckled. “I’d hope so, Kitten.” 

Akali winced, feeling the pulsing between her legs intensify. Eve knew that word did all kinds of things to her, and she never refrained from using it when she wanted to bother Akali. Not that Akali minded, really- she thoroughly enjoyed whatever context and scenario it was usually used in, such as this. 

Pushing herself up, Akali leaned herself against the back of the bed, repositioning Eve on top of her so that she once again had access to her chest- pulling her in, Akali brought first one, than the other to her mouth, slipping her tongue around each nipple, around and around and around, before sucking on each. Eve moaned, leaning into Akali’s mouth as she worked. Akalis nose was filled with Eve- her scent, soft roses, car interiors, the raw scent of just skin- it was comforting, but dizzying, and Akali released Eve, now breathless, but nowhere near finished. Eve, however, seemed to have no intention of letting Akali catch her breath. Their lips met again- hot, messy, and demanding, and Akali felt her breath hitch as she struggled for air, in no way willing to let Eve go again long enough to regain a steady air supply. 

Akali dimly realized Eve was suddenly leading now- a warm hand was threaded through Akalis hair, bringing her closer- a second was beneath her shirt, the clasp of her bra falling away beneath Evelynn's expert fingers, their lips parting just long enough Eve could slide the shirt over Akalis head. Akali took the chance to fumble hazily with Eve's skirt- a side-zip design, it thankfully came off with considerable ease; Akali was grateful, as she was in absolutely no state to deal with anything even remotely more complicated. Their lips parted again- Eve's warm pants traveled down her body, tickling first her neck, then her stomach- oh, gods. Akali barely detected in the pitch blackness Eve's lashere- they had materialized, as they often did when Eve was excited, and one flick of their sharp ends made quick work of Akalis poor shorts. Eve threw them aside without care, glancing up in the dark to meet Akali's gaze. 

Chest still heaving, Akali watched- Eve's eyes glowed a luminous gold, a telltale sign the succubus was ready to feed, and Akali was at her mercy. The panties slid down, and then a tongue moved across her lower lips, with such a slow certainty they elicited a throaty moan from Akali. Eve's hands, placed one each on Akalis inner thighs, pushed her legs further apart as she went to work, lapping up Akalis arousal, then seeking out her clit, tongue teasing unbearably around it. Akalis back arched with a groan. “Eve, please.” 

Eve stopped, peering at her face through just enough darkness that her gaze was even more unsettling than normal. 

“Please what, darling?” 

“Fuck.”

Akali admonished herself internally, remembering it was sometimes better to just keep quiet- this was definitely one of those instances in which she would have been better off silent, and Eve was fully aware of this and was punishing her for it, a nefarious light hard in her eyes. 

“I’m still waiting.” she purred. Akali leaned her head back, face aching it was so red. “Eve-” Evelynn sat up, drawing herself up Akali’s body, almost stretching, like a cat. Her expression, observing Akali like a predator, did not do much to dissuade that particular simile. “I’m not going to continue until I hear you say it.”

Akali inhaled slowly, finally finding an internal reservoir of courage to draw upon as she met Eve’s gaze. “Please touch me. I need you to fuck me. I want you to.”

The older woman’s smile was sharp enough it could cut- not that it needed to. Akali could sense Evelynn’s lashers hovering just in her peripheral vision, their edges glowing in the low light that filtered under the crack of her bedroom door. She swallowed, wondering if Eve was considering to put them to good use. Good use? She winced- the thought suddenly made the heat unbearably worse- and the desire to have it sated grew stronger.

Suddenly, a knock startled Akali out of her titillation-drunken thoughts. “Do-” She began- Eve rolled off, and a comforter was suddenly pulled over both of them as the door swung open and Kai'Sa stood in the doorway, framed by the light of the hallway. “Hey, Akali do you know where….” she trailed off, finally noting Eve nonchalantly propped to Akali’s side. Her eyes darted between the two of them, her expression becoming glazed as embarrassment set it. “Er. Uh- um. I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?”

Akali glared at her, trying not to grind her teeth. “Why knock if-”

Eve smirked, poking Akali in the neck. “Absolutely not, dear. What did you need?”

Kai'Sa seemed to relax a bit- oblivious to the room as always. “Oh okay! Ahri seems to have a bit of a hangover, I just wanted to know where the excedrin was! She’s feeling a bit poorly.” 

“It’s in the basement bathroom, pretty sure Eve’s hoarding it down there.” Akali muttered, sparing Eve a sideways jab- to Eve’s credit, she ignored it, just smiling at Kai'Sa, expression otherwise veiled. “Okay, thanks!” Kai'Sa turned- Ahri stumbled past, looking like an undead- Sivir was supporting her on the other side as the slumped off down the hallway. Kai'Sa scampered off ahead, looking quite upbeat- and totally forgetting to close the door. 

Akali slumped back with a groan. Eve chuckled, and pair of arms wrapping themselves around Akali’s midsection and drawing her closer again. “Well, well. Someone forgot to lock their door.”

Glaring at her, Akali pursed her lips. “I don’t normally expect people to materialize in my room and fuck me.”

“Still?”

“Okay...shut up, to start with.”

Eve’s eye glowed. “Make me.”

Akali didn’t respond- instead, she rolled over, pulling the sheets up over her head. She felt Eve move against her, bare skin to bare skin. “Oh come now, Kali, don’t be like that.” 

“Too late.”

She felt Eve’s chest moving against her back as she laughed, and in her mind’s eye, she could envision the twinkle Eve always got when she was genuinely amused. The older women ran lazy fingers down the side of Akali’s face. “It’s 7 AM.”   
“Yeah.”

“You should pack.”   
Akali rolled over- this time she didn’t hesitate in grabbing the sides of Eve’s face, pulling her in for a kiss that brought with it far more emotion than she had anticipated. She only broke long enough for a breath- then paused, the blush returning with a vengeance. “You know what? I’ll pack, but only if you finish what you started.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they arrive at K/DA main house, Kai'sai invites Sivir to share her room. This does not lead to lewd shenanigans of any sort (that's a lie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm starting to get the hang of formatting on this site? Sorry if I screw everything up again, once again, I'll get it fixed if I do, just please be patient with me =D I have other things to do outside of writing...like playing league? >_>
> 
> EDIT: Sorry about the indents, gonna make upa custom skin later so it doesn't look like garbage and will indent, thanks google?  
> EDIT: Should be updated as of 12/25/2018, I went through and made some QOL changes for the reader including grammatical corrections and other errors =D Thank you for your help and patience!

Saying Kai'Sa didn’t like plane rides was an understatement. Sivir could only watch helplessly as she sat with her knees against her chest, eyes squeezed closed. They had been on flight for over ten hours- it was almost over, but clearly not soon enough for the slender dancer. She had risen to use the bathroom an excessive number of times, but had always come back pale and unsatisfied. Being this helpless upset Sivir- had she had any knowledge as to how to relieve Kai'Sa’s discomfort, she would have done it in a heartbeat. 

Suddenly, the pale-faced woman leaned over, laying her head on Sivir's lap and letting out a hoarse moan. Definitely not the kind Sivir wanted to hear. She awkwardly stroked Kai'Sa’s hair, unsure as ever on how to relieve her air-sickness. Kai'Sa, however, cracked one dull eye open, giving Sivir the most adorable of sick-face smiles. “Thanks, Siv.” she murmured, closing her eye again. Sivir took a deep breath- she hadn’t spoken in several hours, so it was helping. Good. “No problem Kai.”

No words were exchanged again for another hour- then, Kai'Sa propped herself up, leaning against Sivir’s shoulder, sighing deeply. Sivir spared her a sympathetic glance. “Still feeling like shit?”

“I hate planes.”

“Don’t you plan to ride them a lot for touring?” 

“Yes. I hate it.”

Sivir hummed quietly, moving an arm to rest a hand around Kai'Sa’s waist comfortingly. “Well, if I can do anything let me know. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Kai'Sa’s face cracked a smile. “Hold me?”

“I am.”   
“I feel better already.”   
“Nerd.” Sivir tried hard to wipe the grin off her face- it was so wide it hurt. Not quite as much as her heart, though, that felt like it was swelling to twice it’s normal size, which, Sivir assumed, was probably not very healthy. But she welcomed the feeling, nonetheless. Kai'Sa had a way of making her feel like this. Making her feel like her heart would absolutely burst. It was a lot of feelings Sivir had trouble putting a name to, but they were all...good feelings. Happy feelings. And putting a face to them was simple- the face was Kai'Sa. Sometimes childish, always adorable Kai'Sa. Always beautiful. Sivir put no thought to the action as she leaned down and kissed the top of Kai'Sa’s head- Ahri, sitting in the seat across the aisle, laughed softly. 

“Holy shit you guys are just WAY too cute.”- She was leaning away from them, resting her head on the palm of her hand as she watched through partially closed eyes. Embarrassed, Sivir glanced away. “How are you feeling?” Sivir quizzed, trying to change the topic. “Much better, thank you!” Ahri chirped, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I thank both of you helping me yesterday morning, I may have indulged a bit too much.” 

Sivir shrugged. “Been there, done that. Thanks for you all inviting me, it was fun, as much as I complained.”

Sivir was surprised- it was very seldom Ahri talked in anything but Korean. Sivir knew she wasn’t very fluent, however, and that she’d been taking ‘lessons’ from Kai'Sa and Akali. Sivir had never been sure how much she actually learned during these lessons, though. Most of the time, they’d divulged into racious fits of laughter or, Sivir could only assume, hushed gossiping, in Korean. She peered around Ahri to eye Akali and Evelynn, who were both passed out asleep, leaning on one another for support. Ahri followed her gaze, giving a bemused smile. “I wonder what’s got them so tire.”

“Tired.” 

“Thanks.”

Sivir shrugged. “It was a late night, I don’t think anyone except me got a wink of sleep. I went back to bed after I helped Kai get you downstairs.”   
Ahri stared at her. “Back...to bed? You were sleeping before?”

Sivir squinted at her. “Yes.”   
“Interesting.”

Beside her, Akali stretched. “Spirits can you two keep it down? I was trying to sleep.”

Ahri glanced down at her and made what Sivir could only assume as a rather snide comment in Korean- Akali instantly looked offended, and shot something back that sounded qually as rude in the same language- and, as could be expected, it immediately descended into an argument, with Sivir catching a few of the words she was familiar with- and simply didn’t have an effective Korean translation, so were spoken in English. 

Eve, still leaning against Akali, also woke up and shortly joined the argument, although she looked thoroughly amused by the entire affair. Sivir rolled her eyes, leaning back against the chair so that Kai'Sa could place her head back down on her lap. Were they there yet?

* * *

It was several more hours before they were even on the ground, and another hour or so to get through the bustle of the airport and into a waiting vehicle, driven by a chauffeur K/DAs label manager had hired. It was a fairly modest SUV-type vehicle on the outside- inside, however, was far more….expensive, Sivir decided. The seats faced one another with a cooler-table in the center that glowed with an under-light- soft violet hues that slowly moved, like a mirage. They all took rather predictable seating. Ahri propped herself near the front- Kai'Sa sat beside her, pulling Sivir down with her. Eve claimed the seats opposite, spreading herself out like she owned the entire bench- Akali ignored her and sat square on her lap, causing Eve to grunt, and Kai'Sa to laugh aloud- she seemed to be feeling much better, and was relaxing into Sivir’s body once more, eyes sparkling with amusement. Ahri was laughing too, eye Eve around Akali. “That worked well, I see.”   
“My seat.”

Akali looked back. “Are you saying you don’t want me here?”

Silence.

“Thought so.” 

Sivir had to admit she thoroughly enjoyed the hour-long car-ride. Everyone seemed more relaxed now that they were off the plane, and she was beginning to get into the swing of the banter K/DA seemed to enjoy engaging in during their free time. Still, Sivir tried to watch, for the most part. She wasn’t necessarily the best jokester out there, and didn’t want to offend Kai'Sas friends with an ill-mannered jest or comment that came out the wrong way. As it was, she enjoyed watch Kai'Sa’s face. Like this...it was so bright and cheerful. She was just so genuinely happy it was ridiculously contagious. Kai'Sa being happy here was all that mattered right now, and she closed her eyes as she felt the weight of Kai'Sa’s body pressing against hers, soft and warm and smelling of tea and lillies and spice.    
  


“Hey, Sivir! Are you still with us?”

Sivir, mildly startled, snapped a pair of green-flecked grey-blue eyes wide. “Huh?”

Akali was leaning toward her, although Eve had an arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from leaning any closer. Sivir blinked slowly, confused, before glancing down at Kai'Sa for an explanation. Kai'Sa chuckled.

“Ahri was wondering if you wanted your own room or if you planned to share with me,” she supplied, eyes crinkled in amusement. Sivir clucked, eyes shifting as she thought. “I mean, do...I don’t know, do you wanna share? Maybe I should have my own just so I don’t uh, I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude.”

Kai'Sa laughed. “Siv please, you know you’re welcome with me. As you say, though, if you’d like your own room for privacy’s sake, you can claim one...and stay with me as you want.”   
Sivir smiled shyly. “Um, I...I’d like that, if that’s okay?” “Of course!”

Ahri clapped her hands. “좋은!”

“Uh-”

“She said great. So I guess that’s settled then.” Kai'Sa interpreted for her, sitting up on her own as the car pulled down a long and winding paved driveway. “Obviously we all have our own rooms already, but we have a few spare rooms you can choose from!” 

Sivir was led up a double-level flight of stairs to the front porch- she had to inhale sharply at the rather grand display. The house itself was actually quite simple- not exactly a mansion, but very much the abode of a wealthy residence, and the well-kept grounds only added to it’s simple splendor. The porch smelled of violets and lilacs- Sivir noted two thoughtfully placed, but rather large pots of carefully arranged annuals enclosing rather massive and established lilac bushes.. Smart. She was given no further time to dwell on this, however, as Eve unlocked the front door and ushered the girls in- Kai'Sa took up Sivir’s wrist again and veritably dragged her through the frame, eyes alight with excitement.    
“Okay, you’re going to love my room!” Kai'Sa chirped, basically leaping up the stairs- Sivir had to run to keep up, although Kai'Sa paused at the top of the rather windy case, allowing Sivir to catch her breath- and catch up. “It’s this first one here.” She turned to her right- the door was already partially ajar, Sivir noted thankfully, because Kai'Sa essentially kicked it down with one shove of her foot.    
“Do you always open doors like this?” Sivir commented, amused. Kai'Sa grinned at her sheepishly. “Nope! I’m just excited, sorry! You can put your stuff anywhere you want.” she flicked the light on, and Sivir was greeted with...well, pretty much exactly what she had expected of the tall dancer.

Everything was purple. The walls were a very soft lavender, so soft they were almost white- but the artificial light of the ceiling fan allowed this detail to be rather apparent. Her bed, supported by a slightly darker lavender wooden frame, was also adorned with silky-soft purple sheets that shon dull in the soft light to the side of the room. Everything else was trimmed in white. To the far side of the room was a rather grand-looking walk-in closet- the door was just cracked enough Sivir could see that one wall was occupied entirely by shoes- at least, as far as she could see. Sliding her back-pack off her shoulder near the door, she looked around a bit more. High ceilings- grand windows. This was way, way fancier than she was used to. She stopped gawking long enough to seek out Kai'Sa, who had seated herself on the bed and was watching her with great interest. 

  
“Do you like it?”

Sivir swallowed.

“It’s...really big?” Pausing, she made a guess her entire apartment could fit in this one room. “I think my apartment bedroom is not even a quarter of this one room.”

Kai'Sa blinked, then laughed. “I guess it must feel like you’re floundering here, then. I don’t know if I could go back to a tiny one-room apartment after this.”

“You sound like a spoiled child.”

“I suppose so, yes.” Kai'Sa agreed before patting the silken sheets beside her. “Sit down, you gotta feel these sheets!”

Obediently, Sivir stepped toward her, but made absolutely no move to sit down- rather, she collapsed on Kai'Sa, bringing both bodies to fall into the softness of the mattress. Kai'Sa gave a surprised squeal as they went, though she threw her arms around Sivir as they came to rest, a wild smile on her face. “I didn’t mean on me!”    
“But this is the best in the house.”

Kai'Sa’s face blushed furiously, but she still wore a wide grin. “Are you sure?”

Sivir hummed- from her place now, she was leaning over Kai'Sa, and she couldn’t help but reach forward and brush her bright violet hair from her face. “Very sure.” Her voice came far rougher and hoarser than she intended, but Kai'Sa still squeaked and hide her face, smiling behind her hands.  _ How is one person so goddamn adorable? _ Sivir mentally demanded as she leaned in, kissing her cheek with surprising tenderness. This did absolutely nothing to stop Kai'Sa’s embarrassment- she squealed again, curling up against Sivir’s chest and completely hiding her face among it. “Is there something interesting down there?” Sivir teased gently, putting her arms around Kai'Sa, just under her arms.   
“Mph- no!” 

Sivir could literally feel Kai'Sa’s embarrassment now- her entire body was unnaturally warm. Laughing gently, Sivir reached down, holding Kai'Sa by the side of the face as she kissed her again. 

Nice was, indeed, an understatement. 

Sivir felt Kai'Sa melt into her- she was not opposing, but her return was soft, softer than her lips, even, but she could still feel the need in it; Kai'Sa’s body arched into hers, a hand going up to the top of Sivir’s neck and pulling her closer. It felt….heavenly. So, so heavenly. Everything about Kai'Sa was soft, gentle, and graceful, and Sivir had a hard time accepting Kai'Sa loved her; Sivir, rough rands, rough body, rough everything. Even her hands, calloused as they were from years of working with her hands. They broke for a moment- Flecked stormy eyes meeting deep violet. As they breathed- Kai'Sas came fast and unsteady- Sivir’s was sure, slow and steady- Kai'Sa blushed yet again and suddenly looked away. “Sorry.” she breathed.   
“About what?”

“For..for being so nervous, I guess.”

Sivir hummed softly, tucking Kai'Sa’s hair away from her face. “You don’t need to say sorry.” she murmured, pulling her head up so she could peer into her eyes again. “I love this side of you. I love...all of your sides. If you’re nervous...well, I’m glad you told me. Just...don’t let me push you too far, okay? If you want to stop..ever..just tell me. I want you to tell me, alright?”

Kai'Sa’s gaze softened- the edge of nervousness seemed to vanish, although her shyness was still clearly there- shy was Kai'Sa, after all. She was confident on stage, but off? That was a different Kai'Sa. And Sivir loved both of them dearly. Kai'Sa rested her head back down under Sivir’s chin, sighing heavily. “Thank you.” she breathed. “That means a lot. And-” pulling herself away enough to look Sivir in the eyes, she leaned in and kissed her again. “Thank you for coming with us….you have no idea how much I appreciate it...I….I’ve come to need you, maybe more than I should.”

Sivir chuckled. “It’s not like I had much to leave behind anyway. You’re far more important.” She began kissing her again- this time, she did not intend to stop unless asked. Rolling on her back, she brought Kai'Sa with her- Kai'Sa squeaked as she went, legs falling on either size of Sivir as Sivir grabbed her hips, grinning up at her sheepishly. “Did I surprise you?”

Kai'Sa’s cheeks were as bright as a tomato. “Yes, just a little.”   
“Oops. Sorry”   
“You don’t sound sorry.”   
“I’m not. Come here.” releasing her hips, Sivir grabbed her arms, pulling her down closer- their lips meeting in another kiss. This time, Kai'Sa returned it with a passion that caught Sivir off guard- it was demanding, almost, her lips parted, allowing Sivir to explore with her tongue before she gently bit her lower lip. Kai'Sa moaned softly, eyes partially closed as Sivir brought their bodies into contact, hands on her hips again. The dancer was warm- so, so warm, adding to Sivir’s own rising heat as their bodies moved to an invisible rhythm that only the two of them could hear. Curious, Sivir moved a hand to Kai'Sa’s lower back, tugging gently at her shirt.    
“May I?”

Kai'Sa blinked a few times, mouth open before ducking her head. “Y-yes.” she stuttered. Sivir smiled like a fool. How? _ How? _ How was Kai'Sa so, so cute? Just... _ how? _ So cute but so...outrageously beautiful. Criminally beautiful. Sivir could only stare at her in aw as her shirt was confiscated. Her top left in only a lacy white and lavender striped bra, Sivir’s only cohesive thought was that she could have stared at this singular sight for the rest of eternity. Had she been struck down dead at that moment, she would have died happy.

Kai'Sa tilted her head, looking concerned. “Sivir? Are you okay?”

Sivir tipped her head back just far enough she had to close her eyes. “No. You’re giving me a nosebleed.”

Kai'Sa yelped and tried to scramble off of her - Sivir’s hands shot out and grabbed her arms. “No, Kai, it’s okay. It’s a good thing. Holy shit, I could not be happier.”

Kai'Sa paused, eyebrows still furrowed in concern. “Are you sure? I can go get something if you’re hurt.”

With a grunt, Sivir pushed herself up, forcing Kai'Sa onto her lap as she repositioned before planting another kiss on the tall woman’s lips. 

“I’m beyond sure. Kai'Sa….Kai….”

Sivir swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed.

How did one put these feelings into words without absolutely bursting?

“Gods you’re just….absolutely perfect.” she breathed out, feeling as if she was choking on her own air. Kai'Sa blushed, redder than a cherry. “I have a lot of flaws. Everyone does.” she pointed out bluntly. Sivir laughed.

“Kai, everyone sees the world differently. I see the world through eyes that can’t find a true flaw in you. You’re amazing.” Reaching up, Sivir brushed the bright lilac strands of hair from Kai'Sa’s face. “And you can’t convince me otherwise, as much as I adore your honesty. Okay?”

Kai'Sa smiled shyly. “Okay.” 

Sivir made a noise akin to a purr as she pulled Kai'Sa in for another kiss, relishing in the softness of her lips, followed shortly by mild surprise as she was pushed away- and pushed down. Kai'Sa was on her lips again, kissing her, touching her, holding her - overwhelming Sivir’s senses. Sivir could only keep up, responding with equal fervor to the need she felt through Kai'Sa touch. She felt her hands riding up Kai'Sa back, fumbling dumbly with the clutch of her bra. The clips suddenly slipping free of their locks after the constant harassment, the straps fell down Kai'Sa’s arms, loose from her shoulders but halted in their journey, Kai'Sa’s arms pinning Sivir to the bed. Kai'Sa, however, was not planning to allow this to persist- she paused her assault on Sivir’s face and neck long enough to toss her bra away.

Sivir looked up at Kai'Sa, eyes shining with the same love-drunk smile she wore sloppily on her face. “Gods you’re way more into this than I thought you’d be.” Kai'Sa chuckled. “Actually I’m in to you. This is just...a bonus.”

“Oh, really?”   
“Yes, really.”

Sivir had to stifle an outright laugh. Against the headboard of Kai'Sa’s bed now, she was able to use it to prop herself up yet again, grabbing Kai'Sa’s ass and bringing her close enough she was able to comfortably reach up and tap on the skin just below Kai'Sa’s belly button, looking up at her questioningly. “Is it okay….?”

Kai'Sa made a humming noise deep in her throat, eyes glimmering with unmasked affection. “Actually…” leaning into Sivir’s neck for support, Kai'Sa lifted her knees just enough off the bed she could slid her own pants down- a simple pair of white joggers she frequently wore for long travels or just around the house, they made no noise as they were discarded carelessly to the side, following the bra suite. Sivir chuckled. “Scandalous.”

“Shut up.”

Sivir smiled like a fool. There was absolutely no malice in Kai'Sa’s face as she uttered the words. Only affection. And...love. Unfettered, unabated love. 

Sivir once again found her eyes roaming down the length of Kai'Sa’s body- committing to memory the lightly toned - and very flushed - skin, her angled face and beautifully proportional lips and eyes. Down...down they roamed….gorgeous perky breasts that looked absolutely pillow-like...which Sivir knew to be a fact. A waist simultaneously slim and defined by the muscles of a dancer that Sivir could only envy, despite her own body toned to a stocky-slender perfection from years of hard work. And newly visible, now free of the joggers….Sivir swallowed.

Holy shit. Her thighs were just...Sivir had no words. Instead, she tore her eyes away, back to Kai'Sa’s face. “Gods you are spoiling me.”   
Kai'Sa suddenly frowned. “I wanna be spoiled too.”   
“Huh?”   
“Gimme.”

Nimble hands suddenly grasped SIvir’s shirt- Sivir bent to their demands without protest, putting her arms over her heads as her shirt was slid off first - her own bra, a rather ordinary looking piece, following her shirt to the floor. Kai'Sa scooted down just far enough she could shimmy Sivir’s rather bulky cargo capris down, leaving the tanned girl in nothing but her underwear. Sivir blushed profusely, realizing her last line of defense was about to be stripped away. “Kai, w-w-” too late, her panties were tossed over Kai'Sa’s shoulder. Kai'Sa glanced up at her, one carefully groomed eyebrow arched. “What?”   
“Nevermind.”

Now bare herself, Sivir could only hope Kai'Sa wouldn’t notice exactly how...enamored she was. 

Again, too late. Kai'Sa was searching her face, the faintest hint of a smirk gracing her lips. Not something that ever frequented the choreographer's face. It was a knowing smirk, one that made Sivir’s heart beat so fast she feared it would break her ribs. “Stop looking at me like that, it’s embarrassing.”

“No.”

“No?”

Sivir quirked her own eyebrow. 

“You heard me.”

Sivir frowned down at her. “Why not?”

“Because I think it’s cute when you get all squeamish like this.” “Okay, you know what..” Sivir lunged aggressively, catching Kai'Sa by the shoulders and pushing her to the bed. The dancer yelped in surprise, although, Sivir noted- the faint smirk remained. Gods, she was stunning. Their faces were close enough that the other’s breaths tickled their eyelashes, and Sivir grinned down at her. “If you’re not gonna stop, then I’m going to make you.”

“U-uh.”

SIvir was watching her, still pinning her down, with eyes like a lioness as she leaned down. Moving her hands to her waist, she started at Kai'Sa’s belly button, slowly moving her tongue up and between the dancer’s breasts, hands still grounded on her hips as she went. It elicited about as much of a reaction as she had predicted-Kai'Sa shivered, body arching into Sivir ever so slightly, eyes partially closed as she watched Sivir move. She, however, certainly did not protest as Sivir bit into her neck lightly, pulling the skin up into her mouth and sucking just hard enough to leave a light mark- SIvir knew how soft Kai'Sa could be, and it was by no means her intention to hurt her badly. But leaving a mark on the dancer’s skin….it was not a temptation she could resist, and Kai'Sa certainly wasn’t discouraging her. Instead, the lilac haired woman moaned softly, once again arching into Sivir’s touch as she repeated the process several times up to Kai’Sas jaw, eyes closed.

Sivir paused, enjoying the feel of their chests pressed together, battling for the space to breath enough to gasp- they were both breathing heavily, and Sivir knew it wasn’t going to get any better. Not now. Not next.

She sat up and placed a hand on Kai'Sa stomach- Kai'Sa opened her eyes just enough that they were barely visible slits, the striking purple of her irises peeking out from under her eyelashes as she watched Sivir. The toned woman stared back as she began teasingly running her other hand up Kai'Sa’s inner thigh- there was a hiss of air being drawn quickly between teeth as Kai'Sa breathed in sharply, but did not resist as her legs were pushed further apart. No longer hesitant, Sivir reached down and ran a singular finger up Kai'Sa’s lips.

Gods, she was absolutely soaked. Their eyes met again, and this time, it was Sivir’s turn to smirk, the sweet scent of Kai'Sa’s arousal reaching her nose. Kai'Sa looked away, blushing. “I see someone’s excited.”   
“It’s because of you.”

Oh, so wonderfully honest. Sivir hummed softly, placing the finger in her mouth and sucking on it as she watched Kai'Sa’s face carefully. The dancer’s face was still cherry-red, but there was something else in her expression that was heckling her to continue- but not without some light bullying. Sivir reached back down, placing a finger lightly against Kai'Sa’s entrance before dragging it oh-so-slowly upwards, seeking out her clit and tapping it lightly before withdrawing her hand. Kai'Sa jerked her head up- ah. There it was. Desperation. Sivir had sensed it, hiding underneath Kai’s absolute shyness, but she wasn’t about to continue without drawing it out into the open. Kai'Sa bit her lip, their eyes meeting.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Sivir taunted, smiling down at her. 

Kai'Sa glared at her, and Sivir relished it. “D-don’t...don’t make me….ugh!”

Sivir couldn’t withhold the laugh that escaped her throat. “Don’t make you what?”   
“Beg.”

“But...Kai….” Sivir tilted her head, leaning forward, forward, forward...their chests were together again, their breasts swelling as they competed for space in the tight space they shared. “I want to hear you say it.”

Kai'Sa breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. On one hand, she knew if she refused long enough, Sivir wouldn’t. She wouldn’t keep touching her. Just to keep the upper hand. But on the other hand…. Kai'Sa wasn’t sure she could force the words out of her mouth. Again she resorted to biting her lip, trying to force a decision to make itself known. Sivir, however, was not about to give her a choice. Gods, this woman drove her absolutely crazy…..in all the right ways. She suddenly understood what Eve saw in Akali, the short and fiesty rapper that was also challenging her. Sivir constantly challenged Kai'Sa, but...in just the ways she needed it. She made her step outside her comfort zone constantly, and this was no exception. She breathed in again, finding the courage to speak finally.

Sivir was waiting patiently for her decision.

“Please keep...keep going. Please don’t stop.” Swallowing, Kai'Sa met her gaze, this time finding she felt a sense of confidence she hadn’t previously felt. Sivir laughed gently, but smiled. “For you….Gods you’re adorable. And very, very sexy.”

Pushing herself back, Kai'Sa found herself rewarded by a tongue she had not realized possessed the absolute skill that it did- Kai'Sa found her composure had all but abandoned her as her eyes stretched wide and she helplessly arched into Sivir’s mouth, hands curling into the sheets as they searched for purchase. Mouth wide, she gasped as she attempted to regain some form of self control- and act that she wasted energy for in vain. Sivir’s hands had slid around to her backside and were now gripping her butt, pulling Kai'Sa closer as she worked, although one hand suddenly freed itself, and a single finger found itself entering her.

Kai'Sa squeaked quietly - a far more muffled version of the squeal that had actually intended to escape her lips. It was choked out by a loud moan as the finger began to work in a devilish collaboration with Sivir’s tongue that made Kai'Sa holler. Sivir, however, had absolutely no intention of letting Kai'Sa continue to restrain herself- a second finger was added, curled against her wall.

It was beyond too much for her.

Kai'Sa’s body arched rigidly and she cried out- her legs, which had been crossed over Sivir’s back, stiffened dramatically- Sivir could feel the muscles flex taught, entirely outside of their owner’s conscious control. Unfortunately for Kai'Sa, Sivir wasn’t done quite yet- she kept up a rough rocking motion, unrelenting as she drew Kai'Sa’s orgasm out until the tall dancer simply could not take it anymore- it was only then that Sivir allowed her to fall back against the bed, limp and panting so hard she was on the edge of hyperventilating- eyes wide in shock, and glazed with exhaustion.

Sivir pulled back as she came up for air, eyes alight at her accomplishment, but looking equally drained. Kai'Sa struggled to regain control of her breathing, but as the moments passed, oxygen began to come more easily again. Her eyes darted downwards, seeking out Sivir’s. When they finally met, all Sivir could offer her was a weary smirk. Kai'Sa stared.   
“I didn’t know you could that.”   
“Do what?”   
“W-what you just...augh.”

Kai'Sa fell back, unable to formulate an explanation, much less a reply. She suddenly felt her body being pulled, tugged, until she found herself cradled against Sivir’s chest, their bodies lazily tangled.    
“‘Augh’, I see. That bad?”

Sivir’s voice was edged with humor. Kai'Sa groaned into her naked chest. “Bad is really not the word I’d use to describe that.”

“Awful? Horrible?”   
“Siv, please. I can’t even use words right now.”   
“How about uh-”

“Siv. It was...absolutely fantastic? Like I…” Kai'Sa trailed off, searching for more words. None really came. “I...um.”   
She paused again, breath still shaky. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself, although the heady scent of Sivir’s arousal was certainly not helping the matter. “That was amazing. I don’t know, I still can’t use words. You made my brain shut down.” she joked, glancing up at Sivir with a helpless, tired smile. Sivir grinned. “As long as it wasn’t terrible.”   
“Shut up or I’m going to leave!”

“Nooo!”   
  


* * *

It was not even a quarter of an hour later that Ahri cracked Kai'Sa’s door open to drop off some of the dancer’s clothes that had found their way into Ahri’s parcel. She had stopped by earlier- and had decided against it upon hearing some...highly suspicious noises that she had no intention of walking in on. She  _ might  _ have considered walking in on Eve, but Kai'Sa...she knew how shy Kai'Sa was. And she had no intention of ruining her friend’s good night. Glancing toward the bed that was faintly illuminated by the light filtering in from the door, Ahri noted both Sivir and Kai'Sa’s naked forms partially covered by a sheet, completely entangled in one another’s embrace. With a faint smile and a quiet  _ tutt _ , Ahri placed the clothes next to the door before reaching around, flipping the lock, and closing it as quietly as possible. There was no way in hell she was about to let Evelynn or Akali blunder in like a couple of idiots, although, if she recalled, Kai'Sa  _ may  _ have accidentally done so herself not long ago- for a good cause, of course. All the same...Ahri didn’t want to take a chance. 

With a chuckle and swish of her hips, she trotted quietly back to her room.

  
  
  



	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff of the ordinary variety, about 2k words just for fun. Stretching those finger muscles for the next part....not sure what that'll be XD  
> Ahri and the gang go shopping for Christmas- it's almost that time of the year! Afterwards, they go home to chill - and argue a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind I'm still trying to figure out how to format stuff so sorry if anything ends up getting mushed together again :V I previewed this time though so hopefully I don't break everything again :D

“BREAKFAST!”  
Ahri stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, legs parted in a saucy stance as she called up the stairs. The summons ushered in the first signs of life she had seen upstairs in awhile- after a few moments of diligent waiting, Evelynn's bedroom door swung open with a rather dramatic clap as Akali hopped out on one foot, attempting to fit her other foot with a sock as she moved. Eve shuffled out behind her, looking only partially awake as she tied a house dress around her waist and half-heartedly stifled a yawn.

To the left, Kai'sais door opened slowly- only a crack. A face, framed by mussed lilac hair, popped out just enough to look groggily down at Ahri. “Wassup?” Kai'sais muttered, eyes partially closed. Ahri chuckled. “I ordered breakfast for all of us, since I hate cooking for a crowd and BOTH our local chefs seem to have been too exhausted to make anything…” she trailed off, quirking an eyebrow as she looked from Kai'sais to Akali. They both stared back, eyes deadpan. Akali, however, suddenly seemed as if life had been breathed into her- she had finally caught the smell of spicy ramyun, something neither Eve nor Ahri seldom allowed her to have for breakfast. “Food!” Akali shouted, firing herself down the stairs, and subsequently vaulting herself over the railing part way down- she was gone. Evelyn stared after her, before rolling her eyes and following in a far more controlled descent, taking each step one at a time before passing Ahri with a low snort.  
Eve was not a morning person.  
Ahri turned to watch Kai'sais carefully. “If you don't get up, Akali will eat everything. I got you guys sandwiches, but once she gets going, there's really no stopping her.”  
Kai'sai nodded mutely before vanishing back into her room, closing the door behind her. Knowing she would need her warning and be with them soon, Ahri trotted back to the kitchen, a slight kick in her step.

________________

Evelynn, Akali and Ahri were all gathered around the island ravenously devouring their share by the time Kai'sai and Sivir descended. Kai'sai was dressed in a rather comfortable white track suit, the top a simple long-sleeve crop top that suited the dancer rather well- Sivir, on the other hand, was in jean shorts and a tank top. Akali gave her a nod.  
“Nice outfit.”  
“You like it?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
Sivir grinned, still looking partially asleep as she took a seat near the far end of the island- Kai'sai soon joined her, shoving a takeout box in front of her before diving into her own. Sivir opened hers to find a rather large sandwich, stacked with copious amount of salami, ham, and other assorted goods. To say Sivir was a fan of the sandwich was an understatement. She looked up at Ahri. “This looks amazing, thank you!” Ahri nodded and smiled, but said no more as she tucked into her own breakfast.

It was past mid-day by the time everyone had risen, eaten, and dressed themselves fully in day clothes. Today, however, Ahri and Eve had declared it was a shopping day- it was the 10th of December, and Christmas shopping had been forestalled much of the earlier season due to their touring. As they arrived in central Seol, Ahri gathered them around and started splitting them off into groups. 

“Ok, so we need to stay in groups so the children don’t get lost.”  
“Who are the children?”  
“Child, pardon. Akali.”  
“Hey!” Akali shouted indignantly, glaring at Ahri. Ahri stuck her tongue out in an equally childlike manner. “ANYWAY.” Ahri continued. “Eve and I will take Sivir with us. Kai’sai, will you go with Akali and make sure she doesn’t make too many pit stops for ramyun?”  
“Okay you know what-”  
Kai’sai stuck an arm out, barring Akali from getting to Ahri. “Sure thing! Any particular reason for this grouping?” Ahri hummed, an amused twinkle in her eye. “If we split the couples up, they can shop for each other.”   
Kai’sai chuckled. “I figured as much. I’ll keep an eye on Akali and make sure she actually gets something.” Akali, for her part, had stepped a short distance away and was pouting, eyeing the street as she already began scouting out a place to eat. Kai’sai clucked and grabbed her by the shoulder, steering her away and toward the shopping distracted but a few blocks away, Akali protesting the whole way. Eve watched them go with a snort. “You’re going to have to make that up to Kai later, Ahri.” Ahri giggled. “Oh, don’t worry, I will. But I’m sure they’ll have fun.”

Turning, she strutted off after them- their destination was the same anyway, but she wanted to group everyone off sooner rather than later so they could put some distance between themselves. And, just as she had anticipated, by the time they had reached the first mall, Kai’sai and Akali were nowhere to be seen. Evelynn and Sivir marched at her side- Sivir, taking in the sights; Evelynn, looking for her favorite store. Ahri tapped her shoulder. “We should shop for the others first.” Eve smirked. “I guess you’re right. Let’s get this over with. When are we supposed to meet back with Kai’sai and Akali? You never gave them a time.”  
Ahri hummed, looking thoughtful. “Well, I didn’t get them a time because I figured they would finish before we did. Neither of them are very slow shoppers and always know what they want.”  
Eve nodded. “Yeah, good point. I guess that means we should hurry up before they start calling us.”  
“Oh, really?.” Ahri quipped sarcastically. Eve snorted. “Then let’s get going.”

________________

By the time Ahri had messaged everyone to regroup, they were all burdened down by a copious amount of shopping bags, most of everything already gift-wrapped. Akali, to her credit, had actually bought several thing; she had gotten a present for everyone, even Kai’sai, who she had managed to slip away from long enough to purchase something and return by the time Kai had finished reading the back of a box. Kai’sai, of course, had noticed Akali’s departure- she wasn’t stupid. She had allowed it, however- the nearest ramyun restaurant was on the lowermost level, at the other end of the mall; not even Akali could eat fast enough for her absence not to be noticed. Ahri nodded approvingly. “Thanks for babysitting Akali, Kai. I think everyone’s gotten something now.”  
“Ahri I swear-”  
“Can we go home now? My feet are getting tired.” Evelynn was laid up on a couch, looking absolutely tortured. Ahri nodded, clapping her hands together. “Yep yep! I think we’re ready to head out now. We’re just waiting for Sivir, she struck out on her own after like the first 3 stores.”  
Kai’sai looked abruptly concerned. “Wait, she did? I hope she doesn’t get lost, she’s not good enough with Korean yet to ask for directions if she does.”  
Ahri shrugged. “There’s maps everywhere, you don’t really need to read them; I told her what area we were in. She’ll be fine.”

It was 30 minutes later before Sivir rejoined them. Kai’sai, who was up pacing, immediately spotted her 20 feet away walking fast toward them, and ran to embrace her. “Gods I was so worried!”  
Sivir laughed, extracting herself from Kai’sai’s arms. “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself, I promise! I just needed to get something is all. Is everyone here? Are we ready to go?” she questioned, peering around Kai’sai, who was still fussing over her like a mother hen. Ahri nodded. “Everyone’s here and ready!”  
“I’m MORE than ready.” Eve sniffed, looking irritated. Akali was sitting behind her- Eve was using her as a pillow, moreso to restrain her from running off than as a romantic gesture of any kind. Ahri spared her an amused glance. “Okay, diva. Since everyone’s here, let’s head out.”

________________

The drive home seemed short in comparison to the long day the group had had. They had spent over 6 hours shopping total, so it was well into the night by the time they had eaten and then left the city. Because Ahri insisted on keeping everyone busy, she had declared a movie night. Akali had suggested a Jackie Chan movie- Sivir, of course, agreed. Evelynn groaned but voted in Akali’s favor, forcing Kai’sai and Ahri into agreeing as well, outnumbered to begin with. Much to Sivir excitement, the house had an entire movie-room. A huge flat screen TV, the size of which Sivir hadn’t even known could be made; the walls were even complete with acoustic foam to stop the noise from bouncing and echoing within the rather large room, although they were assisted by the slatted auditorium-esk roof. Everyone else took a seat on the huge couch, except Akali, who had dragged her rather humongous bean-bag in and had shoved it next to the end of the couch where Evelynn had taken of seating, grabbing her hand and pulling it into her lap with a foolish grin. Eve rolled her eyes, although Ahri caught the tail end of an equally as stupid smile as she looked away. It was contagious. Ahri loved seeing how much both of them enjoyed one another- as much as they bullied one another, Ahri wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Eve so content with someone. And it was good that Akali had someone to keep her rather...rogue nature in check. Despite Eve being the absolute drama queen of a diva she was, she was clearly the more mature of the two, and she often flexed this fact when Akali started getting out of control. As wildly different as the two of them were at the end of the day...they were also perfect for one another.

Sivir and Kai’sai were on the other side of the couch, cuddled under the blanket talking softly. Ahri was sprawled between the two couples, and she suddenly couldn’t help but feel an extreme isolation. It was a strange feeling that...she wasn’t entirely sure she was familiar with. She sighed as she tucked her knees to her chest, heaving a sigh; this WAS weird. Here she was, surrounded by friends, and yet…. Eve caught her eye, lifting a questioning eyebrow. Ahri shook her head. “Later” she mouthed, turning back to the screen. She wasn’t about to miss this movie Akali had simply insisted was so amazing.

“Quick questions, is the acting always this bad?” Eve droned. The movie was over; AKali and Sivir both turned to her with a squeal. “That was AMAZING, are you kidding me?” Akali gasped, looking genuinely horrified. Sivir nodded. “This was one of the best; also it’s relatable.”  
“Wheels on Meals….are you just hungry?” Eve cooed, with a pointed look at Akali, who still looked as if Eve had just smacked her mother. Sivir crossed her arms. “I think you just have bad taste.” she stated, giving an affirming nod in Akali’s direction. Kai’sai made an “Ooooooooo” from where she hid behind the blankets; Eve glared at her. “I think I should have tried hard to hit you with my car while we were filming.”   
Kai’sai squealed, laughed, and burrowed back under the blanket. Eve huffed and rolled her eyes before laying back against the cushion. It was now 4 in the morning, and none of them had had any sleep; Ahri was still sitting with her knees against her chest, watching her friends bicker with great amusement. The feeling of isolation had long since abandoned her; it was hard to feel isolated with friends like this. Well, that and Eve had pulled her in closer, giving her a knowing pat between the ears. Sadly, however, this had meant she hadn never properly heard anything the actors had been saying in the movie. Akali had spent most of it ‘quietly’ muttering the lines under her breath. As in, basically shouting them. Ahri, however, didn’t really have much vested interest in the movie itself, and found it quite hilarious that Akali was that into it. Then again, it was Akali. She was, outwardly, known as the badass of the group, especially since the release of the POP/STARS music video. Her bandmates, however, knew the other side to her much better; a ramyun loving, childish rogue that liked to get on Eve’s nerves, while simultaneously being one of the only people that Ahri knew besides herself and Kai’sai who could get away with being such a brat to the diva.

“Okay, but it wasn’t that bad- wh, no! These are amazing. We’re breaking up if you say that again!” Akali and Eve were heckling each other. Still. Ahri groaned and stretched, feeling the blood rush down her legs. “Okay, well, while you two argue the rest of the night away, I’m going to sleep- Sivir? Kai’sai? Are you two seriously asleep already?” Ahri leaned over, poking the blanket heap. Nobody moved. Well, there it was; a snore. Ahri snorted. “Okay, well, I’m still going to bed.”  
Akali gave a short wave. “Night Ahri!”  
“Goodnight, gumiho.” Eve purred. “Night, weirdos.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri, finally able to put words to her isolation, tries to voice her concerns to Evelynn. Eve, who's already guessed as much, treats her to something Ahri was entirely not expecting, and leaving the fox more than a little flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -yeets in to Ao3- Part 4 finished! Thank you for reading up so far! I'm gonna be throwing in an extra part to this series in a few minutes too that got written because horny on main, sorry not sorry :v. BDSM is like. Great. So just, expect that. I've been lacking it in these parts and I wanted to bring it back because it's amazing.
> 
> Again, sorry if anything about the formatting gets messed up again! I really am starting to get the hang of it but if anything is off again I'll try to update with fixes in a few days, thank you!

Waking up in the K/DA group home was never the same from day to day. Usually, this was 100% in part because it started with someone doing something stupid. “FUCK!”  
It had already started. Akali’s voice rang through the house as she stumbled out of her room, flailing her arms wildly. Eve’s door cracked open just enough for her to slip out, frowning at Akali. “I was sleeping.”  
“There’s a CENTIPEDE in my room!” Akali hissed through gritted teeth. “On my bed, to be exact.” Eve arched a disdainful eyebrow. The others were beginning to appear from their respective rooms, stretching and yawning. “How’d it get in? Didn’t we have like, an exterminator come not that long ago?” Kai’sai muttered sleepily. Ahri, who was already apparently up, had joined them at the top of the stairs. “Actually, no, not since we got back. I cancelled most of our regular services while we were gone, seemed like a wasteful expense.”

Evelynn hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose that makes sense. We’ll get them started again so we don’t have...screaming..every morning.” she cast a sidelong glance at Akali, who pouted back. “And you, rogue, can sleep in my room until we rid yours of the pests.”  
“Doesn't she sleep in there most nights anyway?” Kai'sai joked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Evelynn shot her a dirty look. “I don't think you have any room to talk, Bokkie. Last I recall, tall olive and handsome seems to have taken up residence in your room despite having claimed her own.”

Sivir, who had just dragged herself from bed and was standing behind Kai'sai, laughed- Kai'sai blushed hotly, looking away.

Ahri rolled her eyes at them. “Anywho, we have some recording to do in the studio today, yeah? You girls get up and get ready, I’m gonna head out early and meet you all there.” Evelynn and the rest of them agreed, retreating into their rooms to get changed.

* * *

The recording studio was their usual haunt- the recording room itself was dark red, with sound foam along the walls and roof; the rest of the studio was white with enough windows that Kai’sai was always glued to them; she loved looking out over the city and watching the cars go by. It seemed to entrance her, and the rest of K/DA found it, quite frankly, adorable. At the moment, everyone was gathered around a coffee table on a lounge couch, discussing what was spread there. So mostly songs, lyrics, to be precise. Akali had submitted several rap parts for several songs they’d previously discussed. Eve had approved them all, to nobody’s surprise. As critical as the diva was of everyone’s work, she, Ahri mused, was probably Akali’s biggest not-so-secret admirer. Ahri had to admit the rapper was good, though; they had made a few edits, but it was as close to perfect as one could expect in these situations.

“Okay, so!” Ahri straightened up some of the papers, giving her small crowd a bright smile. “I think that’s 2...2? Two songs sorted. I think we can take a break now.” Akali groaned and laid back. “Thank fuck, I’m bored as hell.” Ahri chuckled. “I can see that. You looked half asleep over there.”

Kai’sai stood, dusting off the front of her thighs, which had become dusty from paper scraps. “I’m gonna go for a bit then; I promised I’d meet Sivir for lunch, she’s out exploring or something. Gods I hope she didn’t get lost.”  
Eve snorted. “Kai you worry too much, Sivir’s an adult, she can handle herself.”  
Kai’sai shrugged, embarrassed. “I know! I just...sorry I can’t help it. Anyway, I’m out...cya!” the door slammed behind her, leaving Eve, Akali, and Ahri alone in the studio.

Akali was in the sound room messing with the sound board, giving Eve and Ahri room to talk. Ahri had sat down across from Eve, who was draped across the majority of the couch; in essence, being her normal diva self. She was watching Ahri through partially closed eyes, a small frown on her face as the later shuffled, sorted, and stacked papers up before filling them away. “So you never told me why you looked like someone took your puppy the other day.” Eve remarked. Ahri looked away, her expression guarded, and didn’t answer. Eve leaned forward. “You said later. It’s later.”

Ahri sighed, finally meeting the diva’s piercing golden eyes. “I...well, the other day when we were watching the movie…” she paused, searching for the right words.

“It just felt weird, y’know? Everyone’s in a relationship and I just kinda feel…well,” she looked at Eve, head on. “I don’t really want to be in a relationship, if I’m being honest. But I still feel lonely. Hungry. And I don’t feel comfortable just bringing people home from the bar, if you know what I mean.”  
Eve smiled. It was a faint smile, but it was there.  
“Yes. You know….” she paused, lost in thought. She found her eyes drifting toward the sound room; Akali was wordlessly yelling at the sound panel. Child. Rising, she went and knocked on the glass. Akali popped her head out the door, looking flustered from her argument with the equipment.

“Huh?”  
Eve gestured to the couch. “Go, sit.”  
Obediently, although with a questioning glance, Akali moved and sat where Eve had been, watching her curiously. She had a feeling she knew what Eve was doing...they had spent two nights discussing things, but Eve had never confirmed if she planned to enact the planes. Now, it seemed, she was about to find out.

Eve prowled back toward Ahri, who was looking mildly confused as Eve grabbed her by the shoulder, herding her over to Akali before pushing her down on Akali’s lap, the former grabbing Ahri’s arms, who let out a surprised squeak. Eve was leaning over, bending in so she was less than an inch from Ahri’s face. “Okay, gumiho. You have some choices here….most of them involve you getting fucked, or….” she trailed off, tilting her head. “You can say no, obviously. But you don’t look like you wanna.”  
Ahri was blushing, the red settling across the middle of her face and under her eyes. Her honey-coloured eyes were gleaming with a light that was all too familiar to Eve. She had seen it before….many times, before she and Akali had gotten together. It was a look of hunger. A near-starvation hunger. Ahri looked away, refusing to meet her gaze- Eve, however, reached forward, pinching her chin between her thumb and forefinger and bringing her head straight. “I need an answer. In words, or this goes no further.”  
Ahri paused, her own pale gaze searching Eve’s piercing golden-amber. She paused, and then;

“Yes.”

“Good.” Eve purred, moving forward; she was now straddling Ahri, legs on either side of the gumihos, before bringing her face yet closer as they met in a kiss. Ahri melted- she had not kissed anyone in a long, long time, and Eve’s mouth was warm, firm, and inviting- exactly what Ahri had yearned for. A tongue, hot and eager, was welcomed in. And below….

Oooh, gods, below her, Akali’s hands were moving slowly up her sides, teasing at her crop-top; and then they were under it, gently toying with her nipples, first, then squeezing and palming her breasts. She whined into Eve’s mouth, restlessly grinding into Akali’s leg, her arms still pinned helplessly at her sides. Or...were they? Would….Without further question, she wriggled her hands upward…....she had a mission...she slipped one from the crook of Akali arm, who made a muffled noise of protest, but did not pursue it as Ahri reached down, down...she fumbled with the button of Akali’s shorts in one hand before freeing her other and finding the slip of Eve’s, as well- aha. Both of the other women’s pants were loose enough to fit her hands, and that was all she needed, since they were otherwise entirely too close for her to manage anything else; Eve was still in her mouth, on her face, devouring her goddamn neck, giving Ahri just enough downtime to come out for air, breathless. The swell of their breasts against one another's chest was most certainly not helping. Gods it was torture. Despite the fabric between them, Ahri could feel Eve's nipples on her chest, hard from arousal.

Ahri, determined not to be completely at their mercy, was teasing both of them with her fingers. She could feel how wet they both were already, and the heady scent of all three of their arousal was making her stupid-drunk. She gasped audibly as she felt Akali’s teeth on her shoulder. It was a bite not hard enough to hurt, exactly...but it caused her body to go rigid all the same as Eve starting pushing upward on her shirt with the back of her hands, slowly, slowly- the grip was temporarily gone as the shirt was slid over her head - and then Eve was leaning down, glancing up to meet Ahri’s desperate gaze as she slowly drew her tongue around the gumiho’s left nipple before giving it a suck. Ahri groaned, moving to meet her touch as she moved to the next nipple, still keeping her senses busy as she toyed with whichever breast was free of her mouth. Ahri felt like she was going mad. She had to abandon her own pursuit as she instead reached back, gripping the outside of Akali’s thighs and biting her lip as Eve’s tongue continued to assault her, kissing between her breasts and drawing her tongue up and across her collar bone, up her neck- oh gods, the chilling trail it left- and back to her mouth before Eve suddenly parted, a smirk on her lips as Ahri stared after her desperately.

“Off with those pants- Kali, if you would?” Evelynn had put no more than a foot between herself and her newest victim as she eyed Ahri up and down, taking her in as if it was the first time she’d ever seen the fox naked. Which, it wasn’t, but it still made Ahri blush. She felt Akali behind her, propping her body on her shoulder and using the leverage to slide Ahri’s shorts down; Ahri was allowed to kick them off the rest of the way, leaving herself exposed. Evelynn gave a delighted purr. “Wonderful, hon. Thank you.” her comment was direct at Akali. It made Ahri yearn for the same praise, and she wasn’t sure why. She and Eve were equals, after all...but this wasn’t necessarily band business. Here...Ahri felt like a kitten seeking attention, and gods, did she need it. Eve, probably sensing this, sat down on the coffee table, a sturdy wooden fixture that Ahri was suddenly glad was heavy enough to be sat on; she was anticipating what was about to happen next, and had it been a fragile glass pane, they all would have been regretting it.

She watched as Eve hiked her skirt up just enough that Ahri could see the hint of a lacy thin thong, and she felt her mouth water as Eve beckoned to Akali to let Ahri go; knowingly, obediently, Ahri knelt without protest as Evelynn grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down to her knees. “Think you can get something down while you’re down there?” Eve questioned, tilting her head just enough that she was looking down her nose at Ahri. Ahri ducked her head, blushing. “You THINK? I will. I want to taste you..” she trailed off, refusing to allow herself to feel this way under Eve’s intense gaze. Damn did those golden glowing orbs have a way of making you feel like nothing but a worm under their stare.

She reached up, hooking a finger in either side of Eve’s thong before pulling it down, past her knees and off her feet, leaving Eve free to part her knees further as she leaned back. Ahri moved in eagerly, licking up the slick wetness that awaited her between Eve’s thighs. Gods, did she taste wonderful. She teased her tongue between Eve’s lips, eliciting a low groan from the diva as she danced around her clit, her lips grazing it impishly. And...Ahri started slightly as she felt Akali lift her leg just enough to slide beneath her, grabbing her ass and pulling her down, nails biting skin. God fucking damn. The rapper immediately went to work, consuming Ahri’s own copious amounts of slick wetness, before Ahri felt her tongue press against her clit; fucking- Ahri couldn't help but grind against Akali’s face, desperate for more.

Eve was not about to let her slack in her own tasks, however, and she felt slender, strong fingers thread through her pale blonde hair, pulling her in closer, holding her there. “Good girl.” Eve purred, voice silly smooth. Ahri's senses were flooding; Akali was behind, inside, holding her ass; Evelynn’s scent was filling her nostrils, her taste pouring over her tongue as she felt Eve’s nails dig into her scalp as she was brought closer and closer to an orgasm that Ahri was not about to let her evade. “Fuck!” Eve gasped under her breath; Ahri felt her legs pressing down on her back, trapping her in place, making her work harder, fast...there it was. Glancing up, she saw Eve bite her lip, body stiffening, and then shuddering as she gave into her orgasm, cuming into Ahri’s awaiting mouth. She was gasping now, loudly, and Ahri’s own body followed suit, Akali’s fingers and tongue working her relentlessly until she cried out, her voice partially silenced and guttural against Eve’s inner thighs as she stiffened, toes curling, her fingernails biting the skin of Eve’s ass and lower back as she cried out again, the intensity of her own orgasm catching her off guard as she pushed herself into Akali’s fingers, riding it out as far as it would go before she relaxed, exhausted, but still...hungry?

Groaning, she sat back, careful not to crush Akali’s ribcage, who was still underneath her; Gods, she was adorable. Ahri had always thought Akali was attractive as hell, but now, she could really see what Eve saw in the younger girl. Her hair was a muss of tangles and puffed curls, crystalline blue eyes looking up at her with a bright twinkle, her small, cute mouth covered in Ahri’s cum, a glistening string of saliva hanging from Ahri's thigh to the rappers mouth. Gods she was hot. Her hands were resting on Ahri’s thighs, their warm, firm touch sending a shiver up Ahri’s spine and down her arms. Ahri was suddenly aware of Eve, still sitting above them, panting even now, although her breathing seemed to be coming under control as she leaned forward, locking eyes with the gumiho; Ahri felt herself leaning back as if there was a forcefield between them. Eve smiled, a look nothing short of devilish as she watched Ahri with eyes like a predator. “We’re not done yet.” she growled, her voice husky as she stood slowly. Ahri blinked. She was dazed, still, the adrenaline of her orgasm making her mind fuzzy. Wha- oh.

Akali was pushing her up, Eve beckoning to the rapper as she pulled the shorter girl down on her lap, turning her away. “Ahri,” Eve glanced around Akali’s shoulder, “Would you?” It sounded like a request, but Eve was not really one to make requests. She gave orders, and she was damn good at them, at that. Ahri pushed herself up up obediently, moving between Akali’s legs where the diva had jestured; Akali’s pants were on, but loose, and all Ahri had to do was slide them down, off- they were gone.

Ahri watched Eve remove the younger girl’s shirt, exposing her shoulders to Eve’s wims as the diva cupped and handled Akali’s breasts, kissing up her neck first, around her jawline; then Akali turned her head, their lips meeting in a kiss that Ahri could only describe as passionate. They both pushed into it as if the other could not get enough, and when they parted, it was if they were coming up for air after nearly drowning. Still watching, Ahri moved down, drawing her tongue all the way up Akali’s mound, intaking sharply at her sweetness; it wasn’t that she was expecting a bad taste, it was just surprisingly delicious for someone who almost exclusively ate ramyun. And Ahri definitely wanted more. Eve was taking care of Akali’s other senses. Ahri was surprised with how rough she had suddenly become, teeth deep in the flesh of Akali’s shoulder, her fingers, having moved to Akali’s arms, dragging up, then down, leaving red trails in their wake that would probably raise a few eyebrows later. Eve’s sharp fake nails had always been terrifying; now they looked like they were about to tear Akali to pieces.

Was Akali...in to that? Yes, yes she was.

Ahri felt her body arch, and the timbre vibrations of a deep, throaty groan; and was rewarded for her question with a gush as her excitement heightened. She kept to her own work, although she gave Eve a questioning look as she searched for permission to enter; Eve had made it clear Akali belonged to her, the scratches a rather obvious indication that Akali was hers-- she was simply allowing Ahri to share this one time. Eve’s glowing golden gaze met her honey ambers, and she gave a quick nod before moving a hand up Akali’s throat, pressing ever so lightly with her palm, drawing her fingernails down; more marks, and a light choke. Akali was so wet Ahri was having trouble keeping up, but the gumiho was determined, sliding first one, then two fingers into Akali’s entrance, hooking them against her and rocking and pressing slowly as she found that sweet spot of her inner walls, told to her by the cry Eve swallowed from Akali in another fervent kiss. Then Eve released Akali's mouth, leaving the younger girl free to scream out, her voice growing louder and louder as Evelynn and Ahri both worked in tandem to draw the climax out until Akali fell into Eve’s embrace, her body unable to withstand further stimulation.

Ahri was sore. Her knees ached and her jaw hurt, but these were entirely something she could ignore as she felt her energy reinvigorated by the sheer amount of arousal surrounding. Fuck, she felt..full. Sated. Glancing up, she noted Eve’s eyes were still glowing their brilliant amber, the kind Ahri only saw when she was feeding too. It was weird...weird for both of them, Ahri assumed. Constrained to human laws. Human food. Well, for the most part. They both still felt the urge to feed like this. Ahri had a harder time than Eve, especially now that Eve had Akali. That being said, Eve seemed to need to be satisfied more frequently than Ahri could ever imagine, and Akali seemed more than happy to do so. At least, it seemed, it would prevent any random people from disappearing in Eve’ vicinity. It seemed that Evelynn having an emotional attachment to her meal meant that said meal needn’t vanish, which was a good thing. Eve had always been careful, but it was still something Ahri fretted over, for the reputation of the band, if nothing else.

Voices broke into Ahri’s train of thought. Akali was reclined against the arm of the couch, away from Ahri. Evelynn was squeezed between Akali and the back of the couch, embracing her, resting her head on Akali’s chest as they talked quietly. Ahri tilted her head as Eve motioned for her to draw closer. There wasn’t really room for Ahri to be up with them; not that she really wanted to be. Having been included in everything that had just transpired had been more than enough of a welcome for her. She respected that the two of them would be closer, and didn’t mind. Instead, she leaned her back against the couch from a place on the floor, regarding Akali and Eve in a state of up-side-down. It gave her cause to giggle, and Akali arched a tired eyebrow in her direction. Ahri cleared her throat.  
“Sorry, you two are just really cute.” She offered, her gaze softening. Evelynn smiled- Akali huffed. “Well, both of us being cute is better than just me being cute. Every time you say I’m cute I feel like I’m being called a child again.”  
Ahri chuckled. “Well, you ARE the youngest of us.”  
“But you’re going to treat me like the youngest after I ate you out? Damn, didn’t know -”  
“Akali!” Eve admonished. Akali blew hair between her teeth. “Okay mommy, I’m done.”

Ahri had to try her damndest not to laugh; the look on Evelynn’s face was priceless, a mixture of shock, irritation, and...something else. Only Akali could get away with saying something like that to the diva. To be fair, if anything...Evelynn spoiled Akali rotten. It wasn’t as if Eve simply tolerated her brattiness; she seemed to be cultivating it, if anything. Encouraging it. Evelynn was weird.

Ahri pushed herself up; spotting her clothes flung to a corner, she trotted over and began slipping them on, kicking Eve and Akali’s towards them. “Might wanna get dressed, Kai’sai is due back any-” she glanced at the clock. It was 3 PM. Fuck. She looked back towards Evelynn and Akali, both of whom were mysteriously dressed already. What the fuck? Whatever. It was just as well; the studio door jiggled several times as it was unlocked by whoever stood on the other side, before Sivir essentially kicked the door down, Kai’sai in tow. “Kai’sai brought food for y’all!” Sivir announced, stumbling as Kai’sai ran into the back of her.

Ahri spotted Kai’sai looking around, squinting, and turned away long enough for Ahri to snap the button on her shorts and run a finger through her now mussed and tangled hair. Evelynn was eyeing her with a smirk on her face before she leaned in and started arguing with Akali over who’s box was whos. Kai’sai was forced to turn as she was assaulted over the boxes of food she had brought in, protesting loudly.  
Gods, nothing about this group was normal...but damn, she would be lying if she said she didn’t love every second of it.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn is weird and likes to watch Akali work out. Obviously, she decides she needs to insert herself into Akali's routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O. Kay. I finally stopped playing FFXIV or League long enough to finish this. I was actually procrastinating because I rewrote this like 4 times and scrapped at least 5 other outlines but! I am finally happy with it! I hope y'all enjoy. Thank you in advance for your comments, too, guys, I always appreciate them even if I don't respond (sorry, just kind of shy x.x).
> 
> Anyway! I'll get on p6 sooner, although I'm gonna work on some prompts I got because the discord server keeps giving me terrible ideas and yeah. Not sure what'll come out next/first. But I'm definitely following up on Akali's threat. 
> 
> As always, disclaimer; remember this is mostly head-canons, I stick as much to K/DA and league lore as much as possible with most things but some of this is just my own self gratification, not intended to be taken seriously, so please try not to! :D

K/DA going out to eat was always an interesting affair. They had chosen a nice steakhouse overlooking the Hangang, and had most of the covered patio to themselves. The prices were high, but the food made it well worth it, and Ahri had decided to treat all of them, Sivir included.

They were still waiting for food to arrive, and talking energetically among themselves, when a waiter brought them their drinks. Stopping next to Sivir, who was the last in the u-shaped corner booth, the waiter started explaining something quickly. He spoke in Korean, and Sivir glanced at Kai’Sa for assistance. The dancer blinked, and translated quickly. “He said yours may take extra time...um,”

She turned to look at Sivir quizzically. “How big of a steak did you order?” 

Sivir paused, looking suddenly sheepish. “I...the biggest one, I can’t remember, I just pointed to it. And some noodles…”

Kai’Sa laughed. “Holy crap, what the heck? How are you going to eat all that?”   
“I was hungry!”

“Hey, that’s my kind of girl!” Akali was grinning across the table- and Kai’Sa stuck her tongue out at her. “Keep your hands off, she’s mine.”

“Ooooh, is Kai’Sa defending her woman now?” Akali teased, although her voice was gentle.    
“Are you telling me you  _ wouldn’t _ attempt to get in Siv’s pants?” Kai’Sa mocked, feigning offense. “Well I mean-”

“Rogue.” Eve finally chimed in. She was sitting directly next to Akali, sandwiching the young rapper between herself and Ahri. “Don’t keep teasing Bokkie, now.”

“Or what?” Akali shot back playfully, her face full of bravado that was quick to disappear when Eve’s hand vanished under the table. There was a discreet struggle before Akali abruptly squeaked, face flushing a bright red in the low light as she then grunted, a thin veil for the moan she had tried to hide. 

Ahri rolled her eyes, and Sivir tried to look away quickly; she wasn’t sure if she should laugh or just not  _ look _ , and Kai’Sa, for her part, did not seem at all surprised. 

“Don’t be too hard on her now, Eve.” Kai’Sa offered, smiling sympathetically at Akali, who was rigid in her seat, hands gripping the cushioned bench she sat on.

“She asked for it.” Eve shrugged, removing her hand from wherever it was she had been torturing the rapper. She glanced at Akali. “Are you going to behave now?”

“Maybe.”   
Eve’s free hand moved toward the table again.

“Okay, okay, yes!” 

Once food had arrived, and everyone had finally eaten, it was back to the banter as usual- it was hard to talk and eat, as everyone except Ahri and Eve basically inhaled their food. 

While both Ahri and Eve enjoyed human food to some extent, neither of them actually needed to eat it, and tended to eat rather slowly, or only eat small portions before pushing it off and declaring themselves finished.

This usually led to Akali eating whatever they had left over, if not boxing it and taking it home to eat later. Sivir was watching, woefully wishing she was confident enough to steal some of it. She had eaten all of hers (which Kai’Sa had pointed out was almost as big as her head) and was still hungry.

Akali noticed her looking as she reached for Ahri’s next, and paused. “Want some?”   
“Er…” Sivir looked back and forth, glancing at Ahri, who gave her a friendly shrug. “Feel free, Akali’s just gonna eat it all.”

“Sure…” Sivir answered tentatively; she didn’t want to be rude an intrude on a norm, but at the same time... _ food _ . Akali seemed happy to share, though; she grabbed Ahri’s steak knife and cut the remains in half, offering Sivir a generous portion before taking her own.

Sivir nodded a quick thanks. The food vanished shortly, and Ahri paid before they left. The night left Sivir with a warm feeling. She had felt awkward, joining K/DA after they had left the states after their tour. 

The small group of women were extremely close, and she had worried she would feel like a fifth wheel, of sorts, coming along. But it seemed that, at every corner, they had gone out of their way to include her. It was nice, and Sivir couldn’t help but feel welcome.

  
  


When they got home, Akali was the first to run inside, where she promptly passed out on the couch. Sivir had come to accept this as the norm. 

Any time they ate large meals- particularly Akali, she napped, wherever her head first hit a cushion, like a lion after a kill. It was hilarious, especially when she woke up; she would be even more hyper than normal, and would often go to the basement to work out.

Today was no different. Akali slept for about two hours, and the minute she rolled off the couch, she was up and running. Per usual, she stopped by her room to change into a black sports bra and sport shorts, before sprinting through the house and down the basement stairs. 

She was alone tonight; almost everyone had already gone to bed, leaving her the spacious basement gym to herself. She did not hesitate in plugging her headphones into her phone, sliding it in her back pocket after looping the coord over her shoulder. Now, it was time.

Most of the gym was tailored to the rest of the girls: both Kai’Sa and Ahri preferred cycling, so there were four cycles, two stepping machines, and a few weigh stations, although nobody except Akali really ever used them. But the part Akali preferred was ‘her’ corner of the room: a variety of punching bags, from a heavy duty, ceiling hung bag to a speedball, her favorite, and a free-standing. 

Normally, she went for the speedball first. But tonight, she had a hankering for a fight with an imaginary foe, and instead went for the ceiling hung heavy-duty first.

While Akali was not the  _ best _ dancer in K/DA, watching her on the bags made one wonder. While she was relatively clumsy most of the time, Akali, fighting, was a dance of grace, skill, and heavy hitting fists. While she was more than certainly skilled with her kama and kunai, who’s prop versions she often swung around on stage at concerts, she was just as quick and deadly with her fists and legs, ducking, weaving, and striking like lightning, her reflexes and agility catlike.

As focused as she was on her routine, she didn’t sense the unnatural shadow occupying the corner closest to the door.

The shadow had eyes, and was watching her with a measure of admiration that did not usually occupy the owner of the eyes.

Evelynn often watched Akali’s workouts. Akali knew...to some extent. Sometimes, Eve would make herself known. But Akali often got distracted when she did so, and would often end up nearly knocking herself out. So it was far more gainful to stay in demonshade, simply wrapping the shadows in the room around herself.

Before meeting Akali, Evelynn hadn’t realized how absolutely attractive it was to watch someone work out. Evelynn had been to the gym before- she had no need, really, but she had. However, generally speaking, it was...gross? Humans got quite hot, and quite sweaty, and very red. This had….never appealed to Eve. But watching Akali was something Evelynn could have done forever.

Akali may have been a klutz most of the time, but in this state, she was the picture of physical prowess. Evelynn couldn’t put her finger on why Akali was so appealing like this, but she also couldn’t deny that she  _ was _ .

Akali paused, stepping back and pulling her phone out, more than likely to change the song or playlist. But she just happened to look up- and spotted the ever-so-faint twisting edges of shadows and light that she had learned signified Eve’s presence. She pulled out her headphones and tilted her head.

“Eve?”

  
Evelynn dispelled the shadows with little hesitation, revealing herself leaned against the wall, smiling coyly.

“Sorry, I was trying not to distract you...last time time you nearly knocked yourself unconscious.”

“Hey! You promised not to bring that up again...it was once!”

“Once, yes, but I’d prefer if you didn’t damage that pretty face of yours.”

Akali chuckled, turning back to the bag, but left her headphones out as she started swinging again. “I guess that’s reasonable.”

Eve tilted her head slightly, watching Akali curiously. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“All the...punching and stuff.”   
“I get really wired up. It’s better to get the energy out like this, and then I sleep better.”

Eve nodded. “Hm, that’s actually pretty smart.”

“Hey!”   
“I was just kidding darling.”

Akali chuckled. Eve hummed, a small smile on her face. “What made you pick it up though?”   
“I learned when I was younger. I got into a lot of trouble as a kid. My uncle Shen recommended I try boxing and….well I won’t bore you with it, but stuff to get it all out. Haven’t stopped since.”

Evelynn chuckled. “You? In trouble? I never would have guessed.”

Akali shot her a hard look, although she smiled in amusement. “Yeah, it’s hard to believe, right? I guess it didn’t help literally everyone in my family taught me how to fight, I wasn’t really afraid of getting into trouble, because I knew I could get out. And even if I couldn’t, Irelia was usually there to get me out, as much as she hated it.”

  
“She did? Why?” Eve was curious- she had lived a long time, and try as she might, humans were still incredibly hard to understand. Mostly in their interactions with one another. 

Akali shrugged, focusing her swings and kicks more carefully. “She was a straight A student. Family prodigy. So not me, not the black sheep. She tried her best to not get in trouble at school, and she always studied hard. I did the exact opposite, skipped school, got in fights. Y’know.”

Eve thought for a moment, and then nodded. “I suppose. But look where you are now- was it not worth it?”   
Akali paused just long enough for the bag to swing back and knock her backwards, although she was quick to steady herself, placing her arms out and stopping the bag from swinging at her again. “I….” she paused again, trying to pick her words. “Yeah, I guess it was. But that was a lot of luck. I don’t know what I’d be doing now if you and Ahri hadn’t found me.”

Eve hummed softly, then shrugged. “But that doesn’t really matter now, does it? You’re here.”

“I’m here. It’s still weird. Sometimes….” she shrugged and looked away. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve here, it’s weird. But then we get on stage and it’s like...this is right, you know?”

Evelynn frowned. She wasn’t sure she had ever heard Akali say something like that. That she didn’t deserve  _ here _ . Akali bragged, a lot. Humility was not something she practiced easily. She was fairly confident in herself and her abilities, so hearing her suggest otherwise was mildly surprising. Nevertheless, Eve nodded once, crossing her arms. “I suppose that’s a natural thing once you get famous. I’m not sure I ever felt that way, but I know Ahri did.”

Akali tilted her head. “Ahri…? Felt like...she didn’t deserve her fame?”

Evelynn nodded. “Yes. We’ve been friends for a long time. Went she first broke into the industry….well, she had that old codger Jericho breathing down her back at every turn. He certainly helped propel her into the spotlight...but…”

Akali blinked, sitting on the weight bench to take a breather. “You guys never told me about that guy. I remember meeting him at that uh...party...whatever that was the label hosted.”

Evelynn shook her head. “Ahri will tell you if she ever feels like it, it’s not my place to tell you. Be thankful you don’t have to concern yourself with him, ever. He’s bad news. But that’s not the point.”

She walked towards Akali, who was watching the diva move. Eve’s hips always swayed a little when she moved; it was just the way she walked, although it seemed she was exaggerating just a tad. Akali wasn’t going to complain, but when Eve stopped in front her, the look on her face was just as serious. Curious, but serious. “The point is that you do belong here. Don’t think for a second you don’t. That video became viral because of your talent. It wasn’t luck we saw it.”

The singer leaned down, planting an unusually soft kiss on Akali’s lips before drawing back just enough she could make eye contact.”Okay? I am…”

The diva paused- it was her turn to search her mind for the words she wanted, but it didn’t take her long to re-establish eye contact before giving Akali a tiny nod. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve never really had  _ friends _ before, just acquaintances I could tolerate around, but you all mean a lot to me….you especially.” her voice grew soft as she tucked a lock of Akali’s wild hair behind her ear, causing the rapper to sigh softly. 

The singer rarely opened up like this. It seemed like she always had the shutters of her heart closed, so seeing her like this….Akali breathed in the scent of her perfume, the rosey smell and the even softer scent of her skin.

“Thanks Eve.” Akali leaned against Eve’s hand, closing her eye for a moment. “I care about you a lot, too. I’m glad you can tolerate me, heh.”

Eve chuckled, pushing herself on Akali’s laugh and straddling her so she could kiss her more comfortably. “I do more than tolerate you, love.”

“I-I guess...that’s good?” Akali found her voice rasping and breaking as Eve’s kisses grew more aggressive, traveling up and down her neck until she was leaned all the way back, flat on the bench as Eve moved around her body. Akali was breathing faster, but she chuckled anyway. 

“I’m a little sweaty, are you sure-”

“I’m quite certain, salty ninja.”

“Ha! I’m...this bench is uncomfortable though. And y’know, my bed...is far more comfortable.”

“Oh?” Eve leaned back, smiling like a cat- toothy and beautiful. “Are you suggesting we move this?”   
“Yes, before you break my back.”

  
Eve laughed. “Well, then- I suppose that’s understandable. You know where to find me.”

Eve vanished in a whisp of shadowy smoke, leaving Akali panting on the bench, alone for a minute as she stared at the ceiling.

She only wasted a minute staring at the suddenly fascinating roof before she sat up quickly, jogged across the room, throwing the door open without stopping long enough to turn off the light before running up the stairs. 

She swung into the main room and up the next flight of stairs, moving with all the purpose someone would expect when someone like Evelynn was waiting in their room. 

She got to her room, turned the knob, and walked in-- Evelynn was, as she had promised, on the bed, watching Akali in amusement, the lights already on. Normally, she was the one approaching Akali-- but Akali was stalking toward her now, a salacious smile on her face, eyes gleaming.

As soon as she reached the foot of the bed, she slid on-- Evelynn scarcely had the chance to sit up before she was on her. “Someone’s still got a lot of energy, it seems.” Eve was grinning devilishly, admiring Akali’s toned form. “I was trying to tire myself out when you interrupted me.”

“Then I guess it’s up to me to make it up to you.” Eve half offered, half stated; Akali chuckled as she leaned in for a kiss, which Evelynn accepted with her own laugh. 

Akali was more aggressive than usual-- and Eve had to admit, she found it quite arousing. So she allowed her to lead their dance just long enough for her to get cocky and overconfident before, with a twist of a leg and the yank of an arm, Eve flipped her over. Evelynn was back on top, straddling the young rapper triumphantly. “While I appreciate the forwardness- you know how it is, kitten.”

Beneath her, Akali scowled, although her eyes gleamed mischievously. Evelynn was back to her skin-tingling kisses again as she teased Akali’s shirt over her head and out of the way- and just unbalancing herself enough that when Akali heaved herself upwards, she spun them around, pinning Eve to the wall, holding her arms to the cool surface.

“Do I?”   
  


Eve didn’t miss a beat; she had figured Akali would try this, and while she wasn’t going to complain, it was still amusing to see this side of the young rapper. She was fast, and aggressive, her kisses become bites that elicited a groan from Evelynn as the rapper’s tongue ran across her skin, teeth against the flesh of her neck. And while Eve could have rolled her easily like this, she was enjoying receiving the hickies just as much as Akali was enjoying leaving them.

But Akali was still the less experienced here, and all Evelynn need do was bide her time.

Then Akali was leaning back; she released Eve’s fists just long enough to pull her skin-tight cutoff top over her head, before grabbing her wrists again and leaning down, drawing as much of Eve’s left breast into her mouth as she could take. The coolness of the small pink and black heart barbells that pierced her nipple, a slight contrast to the warmth of her skin as she took care not to let her own midline clink against it. Eve arched in to her, her eyes closed in bliss at Akali’s attention to her chest, humming.

When she had had enough, though, she wasted no time in wresting control from Akali a second time, forcing the rapper on her back as they rolled, and pinning her underneath her again. Akali groaned. “Aw come on, I was having fu- ah!” Akali’s voice rose to a crescendo when Evelynn’s hand slid down her sports shorts, fingering her with a playful gleam in her eyes. “Fun? Are you telling me you’re not having fun now? You’re not enjoying this?”

Akali snorted through her bitten lip as she squirmed, flashing Eve a defiant look as she veiled her smile. She did not answer- but Eve took the look on her face as all the answers she needed, and with a chuckle, she placed a hand at the base of her throat. 

There was no pressure there- just the threat, and, as she had assumed, the veil vanished, and Akali smirked up at her. “Fine. I do.” she managed, her voice rough and low.

Eve gave a short laugh, returning the wry smile. “There we go, kitten. Now…” with her free hand, she pulled Akali’s shorts off, not bothering to separate the undies that went with them, leaving Akali completely exposed- and quite vulnerable. 

Akali watched her through hooded eyes, her breath coming deep and fast- but she did not make another attempted insurrection, despite the only thing really pinning her was Eve’s hands at her throat.

Instead, she let Eve have her way- for the moment, keeping eye contact as she vyed for silent dominance. Evelynn was still smirking, running her fingers with great and deliberate slowness between her legs, from her knees, up her thighs and over her mound, pausing just short of Akali’s clit before moving away, giving the rapper cause to suck her lip between her teeth, inhaling sharply. 

Each time Eve’s fingers passed, Akali seemed to be wetter and wetter, before Eve finally withdrew her hand, giving her fingers a slow lick, still staring the rapper down, her expression nothing short of evil, Akali’s hands dug into the soft sheets of her bed. 

Akali whined softly, watching Eve licking her fingers off.  _ Gods this woman is going to kill me. _

...did she mind?

Absolutely not.

Eve leaned down, still watching Akali’s face as she ran her tongue up Akali’s thigh. Akali shivered slightly, trying to calm herself by breathing through her nose- with little success. Evelynn was torturing her, tormenting her relentlessly. Touching her and teasing her in all the right ways, but never long enough to bring Akali to that edge. And with every action, Akali was growing more and more desperate. 

Just as Akali thought she was never going to get there, Eve finally moved to her clit, her suction gentle despite her fangs, but her tongue, firm and practiced, consistent in speed and direction until Akali was crying out, over and over, her back arched and stiff as she came, eyes snapping shut as she tried to grapple with her consciousness.

Eve did not let up, though- she pushed Akali through a second orgasm, drawing it out until the young rapper collapsed back into the bed, gasping and shuddering until Evelynn sat back, her lips and face covered in Akali’s slick, her smile, not satisfied, but smug.

“What a good little kitten….that was two in a row!”

Akali smiled weakly, eyes closed as she struggled to regain a steady rhythm in her breathing, relishing Evelynn’s praise like gold.

But Eve wasn’t finished. 

“Can you cum again, darling?”

Oh gods.

Oh, gods.

Akali opened her eyes part way, still breathing heavily. “I...I, maybe, yeah.” She knew what was coming. She wanted it, but her body was so weary already. But the desire to see Eve cum herself was still strong, so she closed her eyes and nodded to reaffirm her words. 

Evelynn purred and climbed off the bed- Akali felt her weight vanish, but she kept her eyes closed, resting for as long as she could. 

She needn't help Evelynn: the siren knew where what she was looking for was kept, and she was only gone for a few moments before she returned, the clink of clasps closing as she donned her strapon’s harness, climbing back onto the bed, running her hands gently up and down Akali’s thighs. The rapper moaned softly, her eyes cracked open just enough she could watch Evelynn.

She was still soaked, thighs and pussy sleek with Evelynn’s saliva and her own slick, but Eve had grabbed the lube on her way back anyway. Akali was gripping the sheets; Eve pressed the tip against her slowly, watching her face. “I’ll go slow, alright?” She was still watching Akali’s face, her breath still coming low, and faster than normal. 

Eve pushed in slowly, as she had promised. Akali pit her lip to stop herself from whining; in this position, even as slowly as she was going, she was hitting Akali just right, and as sensitive as she was already, it was making her squirm, her toes curling and her shoulders stiffening. 

Suddenly, Evelynn was leaning over here, pinning her hands above her head, covering her neck and chest in a volley of nips and kisses that had Akali moaning and whining uncontrollably, a singular word building in her chest as Eve moved in and out of her. As if Eve was trying to kill her, she still has a free hand down on Akali’s clit, rubbing her clit with great focus.

It burst like a summer storm. “Fuck!” 

“What a good girl...I want to see you come now, alright?” Eve’s voice was so breathy, Akali realized how close she was too; but all she could do was bite her lip as she tried to stop herself from crying aloud. And failed. “Fuck! Eve-”

Her voice was swallowed as Eve took in her cry, straight from her mouth, soft satin lips pressed to hers as she jerked. Eve released Akali’s hands as she too came with a muted hiss. 

Akali blindly threw her arms up, catching Evelynn’s sides, her nails digging into the soft, smooth skin as a second wave hit her, leaving her gasping, Evelynn leaning against her, breathing heavily. 

Every time Eve twitched, Akali could feel it, and it made her shudder. But She held Eve all the same, until the older woman finally softened, sitting back slowly as she came down with a soft sigh.

Finally, Eve gave her a gentle tap of warning and pulled out; Akali groaned, an errant shiver passing through her body. She was sore everywhere now. Everything hurt. Akali had zero regrets. 

Evelynn slid off the bed, undoing her harness and moving off to the bathroom. She was only gone for five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Akali missed her presence, but it was all she could do to simply breathe, steadying her chest until her breath came relatively normally. 

As soon as Eve returned, she was crawling on the bed. Akali opened her eyes part-way with a warm smile; Eve was embracing her, bare chest pressed into Akali’s side, warming her whole body. She closed her eyes, and breathed- she was hyper conscious of the movements of her chest with Eve against her, a single arm laid across it as Eve ran a finger down the other side of her face.

When Akali rolled sideways and opened her eyes, Eve was watching her, a tiny smile on her face. “ _ Now _ are you tired?”

“I’m sore. And tired. Once I have slept for an appropriate number of hours I will be returning the favor."

Eve snorted, tightening her embrace of the rogue rapper as she traced her dragon tattoo across her shoulder with a lazy finger. “I look forward to it then, darling.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday suites. Birthday harnesses. Same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEYYYY been awhile. Rewrote this a few times because decisive fuck but, hey, y'ello. 
> 
> Just remember per usual, I like to adhere to K/DA canon as much as possible, but I like to self insert head canons so, don't be too upset if stuff in these fics are not what you consider to be 'right'- its just my opinions that I like to have fun with!
> 
> Thank you for reading, though, and y'all at the K/DA server- thanks! =D

Evelynn had no need for sleep, really. She engaged in it regularly to pass time. Well, that and, despite her rather unnatural amenities, her humanity did tire. Far less than your unexceptional human, but she did still tire on occasion. 

She had chosen to sleep that morning, after her little  _ row  _ with Akali, because she  _ was _ tired. So she was mildly taken by surprise when she felt warm lips on her neck; but only for the briefest moment it took her to wake up, feeling Akali on her side, their eyes meeting almost instantly.

Evelynn chuckled.

“You weren’t joking.”

“Of course not.”

The warm slick of Akali’s tongue against her skin, from her shoulder to where neck met jaw, illuminating all the places she had just kissed. Evelynn closed her eyes again, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she felt Akali’s hands grace across her breasts, her lips and breath still warm and soft on her neck and upper chest.

Akali glanced up. “Do you want me to stop?”   
“No.” Eve’s voice drawled out, stretching her words as far as they would go as she pushed herself up slowly, pulling Akali with her. “This is the best wake-up you could give me.”

  
  


Kai’Sa rolled out of bed at a tooth-jarring 4 o'clock in the morning. Normally- or rather, lately, she had taken to sleeping in rather late, mostly because mustering the will to leave Sivir’s warmth and comfort was difficult. She still woke up unnaturally early, sure- but, generally speaking, she would lay there, dozing, or quietly reading a book until Sivir started waking up.

Previously, she had been quite the morning-bird. She would get up early, 5 or 6 AM, grab a bite to eat from the kitchen, then run down to the exercise room and either dance or use the machines (personally, she preferred the cycles), and then make herself breakfast.

Since Sivir had come back, though, this routine had been a bit upset, and it felt strange, getting up this early. All the same, she made her way down to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. She tried to be quiet; she started sorting out the pots and pans she needed, and the ingredients she would need. Today was a special day, and if she wanted everything to be ready, she would need to start right away.

  
  


Sivir woke up to find the bed cold- an unusual occurrence. The delicious smell of of something sweet baking caught her attention next, and she glanced over at the alarm clock. It was almost 8 AM, and while she would have preferred to sleep in longer, curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself making her way quietly downstairs, not bothering to get dressed.

The house was fairly large- not quite a mansion, but definitely possessing enough doors and hallways to get lost in. She knew the living room- they spent a lot of time in there as a group, gaming, chating. The path to the kitchen, however, was still somewhat unfamiliar, and she let her nose guide her until she swung through the open archway leading into it, and found Kai’Sa bustling around the spacious room, darting from one counter to the other.

Blinking slowly, she tilted her head. “Kai? What’re you up to this early?”

Kai’Sa looked up quickly, flashing Sivir a smile that made her heart melt a little. “Cooking!”   
“Well...I can see that, but why?”   
  
Kai’Sa paused, glancing over first her shoulder and then Sivir’s, and then grinned. “Okay, so don’t say anything, but today is Akali’s birthday. So I’m making some stuff- and breakfast! Oh shit-” Kai’Sa rounded, dashing for the stove. “Breakfast, almost forgot!”

Sivir was having trouble keeping up with the dancer- she was darting here and there so quickly that it was almost impossible to keep track of what she was doing. One second she was chopping fruits and vegetables, the next, she was mixing and stirring dough or batter, or fussing over the stove.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sivir wasn’t really a master of the kitchen, but she did have a fair amount of experience from her old work. But Kai’Sa quickly shook her head, flashing her another quick smile. “No! I mean, not, here. But if you could set the table, and..”

Kai’Sa paused again, looking thoughtful. Then she nodded quickly. “Set the table would be good, we don’t ever eat there but everyone stops by to get their plates and bowls anyway, and I don’t have room on the counter. Oh! And one more thing.”

She turned around and opened the cupboard, shuffling around for a moment before stepping back and turning back to Sivir, grinning. She was holding a neatly wrapped box, and she quickly handed it to the other girl. “If you could um, just put that at Akali’s place. Her seat’s the one that has like, a stab in the table, you can’t miss it.”   
  
“Wait what? Why is there a stab in the table?”   
“Oh, she was messing around with her kunai when she was drunk one night and when Ahri went to get her off the table she like, flung it and it got stuck in it. Eve had to pull it out! It was funny.”   
“Uh...does..Akali normally get to have...sharp objects when she’s drunk?”   
“Not any more, no. Eve was not happy.”   
“Okay then.” Sivir chuckled, shaking her head. The more the learned about K/DA, the crazier things got. But she wouldn’t change a thing- especially not if it meant she couldn’t be with Kai’Sa. That being said, she had grown to appreciate all the girls.

She had been a fan before, sure, but since moving in with them, she had felt herself grow awkward- it was weird, suddenly living with famous people, interacting with them every day. It took constant self reminders wherein Sivir had to tell herself they were just people too. Or, well, sort of. Ahri was...Ahri, and Eve, Eve sort of scared Sivir, if she was being honest. There was something about her that but her on edge, but Kai’Sa and Akali seemed to adore her, so she couldn’t be... _ all _ that bad, could she?

Shrugging, she turned away and walked out to the dining room adjacent, taking it in. The table was there- a rather long one, sturdy and made of dark oak, surrounded by 5 chair. Just as Kai’Sa had promised, it was easy to find the spot Akali sat in the most. There was indeed a rather large gash in the table- a clean cut, but mildly terrifying. Chuckling to herself, she put the box down and then returned to the kitchen to start putting out the dishes her girlfriend had asked.

  
  


Akali gave herself a full-body shake as she stepped into the cool shower, relishing the feeling of the water rolling in beads down her bare skin, and appreciating the snap it was on her consciousness, foggy from earlier.

Every time Akali thought she could maintain a sense of composure around Evelynn, her expectations came crumbling down. Every kiss, nip and lick sent her spiraling out of control.

Besides….

It wasn’t like she had anything to be ashamed over. Evelynn was so perfect. Gorgeous. Every time Akali thought of her, she found herself growing warm all over, smiling like an idiot. Chosen by a goddess. 

Akali grinned again and then gave herself another quick shake before finishing up and stepping out. Eve had already gotten her shower, but this was her private bathroom, and Akali didn’t want to hog it. She dressed quickly and hopped out, still trying to slid her socks out. Eve was sitting on her loveseat next to the window, thumbing through a book, and she did not even look up as Akali nearly crashed into her bedpost.

“All done?”

Akali nodded as she sat down with a thump on Eve’s silky covered sheets, pulling her sock on the rest of the way before moving to her other foot. “Yeah, what’s up today?”

Eve glanced up at her, mild surprise registering before she shrugged and looked back to her book. “Ahri hasn’t said much, but the schedule was looking pretty clear. Was there anything you wanted to do?”

Akali shook her head quickly. “Meh, not really. But I’m hungry and it smells like food.”   
  
“I believe Bokkie is cooking something up, you should go down and see what she’s up to.”

  
  


Akali took the last step down in a leap and navigated to the kitchen and dining room. She was quite surprised to find everyone- including Evelynn (curse her and her ability to simply appear anywhere in the house) - already there, and they grinned excitedly as she walked in.

“Happy birthday Akali!”

“Wha-” Akali looked around, taken aback. Since she had moved here, she had been pretty careful to not speak about her birthday. Growing up, birthdays had never really been something one was encouraged to celebrate and speak about, and, quite frankly, Akali herself had even forgotten today was the day.

Nevertheless, she broke into a smile and rushed forward, hugging Kai’Sa. “Wow, did you seriously make all this for me?!”

There was a spread of assorted Korean and Japanese dishes- all her favorites- set out for breakfast, including a few sweets. Kai’Sa chuckled.

“Well, it’s not  _ all _ for you, we have to eat some too, but yeah- go wild.”

Akali grinned. “Thank you! Holy shit this all looks absolutely delicious- oh my gosh beef rice cakes-” she was so excited she was rapidly switching between English and Japanese, and Ahri laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, Li, you’re gonna give yourself an upset stomach.”

“Okay, okay, it’s just-” Akali’s mouth was already full of ramyun, and she looked both on the verge of tears and overjoyed. “Thank you guys. I love food.”   
  
“We know!” Kai’Sa chuckled, everyone else starting to fill their plates. She nodded towards the small box beside Akali’s place. “And you might wanna open that.”

Akali paused and glanced at it, eyes widening as she noticed it for the first time. “O-oh- okay, wow, thanks guys.”   
  
“Thank Eve.” Ahri purred, glancing at her long-time friend. Akali gave her a nervous nod and a smile, unsure of what to expect as she peeled off the wrapping. Underneath was a smooth white box with a gold inscription-  アカリ. It was a wooden box, or something- it felt smooth like bamboo, but it was quite sturdy, and very hard, whatever it was. 

Akali pulled the lid off and nearly dropped the box. Inside, nestled among some soft white stuffing, was a golden kunai, hilt wrapped in soft white silk material. A bright blue and purple-swirled gem was nested between where the blade joined the hilt, made of the same kind of rock as the gem itself.

The hilt was weighty, solid gold no doubt. Akali picked it up slowly, staring at it in awe as she turned it in her hands. When she looked up, her face was almost pale, eyes huge. “I- Eve?” She looked up, eyes still wide. “Did you really get this for me?”

Eve gave smile that spoke for her, but all the same, she gave a tiny nod. “I really did, love.”

“Aghhh!” Akali made a strangled noise as she leapt up again, darting over to hug Eve so tightly the older woman let out a surprised squeak.

“Holy shit, Eve, it’s amazing. Thank you so much.” her face was pressed against Eve’s chest, and the siren could only chuckle softly, feeling awkward from the sudden and intense emotions she could feel rolling off the young rapper in overwhelming waves.

When she looked up, eyes threatening tears, she leaned in and kissed Eve for a long moment before stepping back, smile impossibly huge. “This is wonderful, Eve, thank you so much.”

“So you like it?”   
“Like it? Eve, I’m-” Akali paused, trying to formulate a sentence that made sense. She was still so overwhelmed it was hard to find what she wanted to say, but she settled on a simple phrase. “Eve, I love it, I absolutely adore it, really.”   
“Well there’s more.”   
“WHAT?”    
  


Ahri laughed- Kai’Sa arched an eyebrow, concerned. “Eve, you’re gonna kill her at this rate.”   
  
Evelynn chuckled and nodded. “Probably- don’t worry, I’m saving it for tonight. But yes, there’s more.”   
  
Akali was almost trembling, eyes wide again, but she nodded, quickly, coughing lightly as she tried to compose herself. “Y-yeah, okay.”

As expected, everyone eventually dispersed to the living room to eat around the TV. Akali had eaten more than all of the rest of them combined, and was still working on a bowl of ramyun, alternating between that and toying with her new weapon. Whenever she wasn’t flipping it experimentally in her hands, she was staring at it in awe, as if it were the first time she was actually seeing it. 

She could only wonder what else Eve had in store for her, and the day seemed to fly by. They went out for dinner, too- to Akali’s favorite ramyun front. It was nothing fancy, but it was by far her favorite stop, and she appreciated that the girls hadn’t taken her anywhere exceedingly opulent- just a place they knew she liked. Kai’Sa even brought a cream cake dessert she had made herself at home.

When they left, Ahri excused herself as they talked among themselves on the sidewalk; she had a guest coming, although she didn't tell Kai’Sa or Akali who. Eve seemed to know, and they waved her goodbye as a separate driver came to pick her up.

Eve drove Akali, Sivir, and Kai’Sa home herself, pulling down the winding driveway and into the garage, Eve’s territory. Most of the cars in here belonged to Eve- there was a pale pink convertible in the corner that belonged to Ahri, but she rarely drove it, so it was in the back. Everyone piled out and entered the house, laughing among themselves.

It was late at night; just a little past midnight, in fact. Kai’Sa and Sivir decided to go watch a movie. Akali stopped Kai’Sa as started heading towards the basement theater, giving her an awkward hug. 

“Thanks for this morning, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to uh, celebrate my birthday. It was really nice of you.” Akali was blushing, looking unusually humbled. 

Kai’Sa giggled, giving her a hug in return. “Don’t thank me, we all wanted to do something for you! But I  _ am _ glad you liked it.”   
“Of course I did, you put a lot of hard work into it.”

“Kai’Sa! The movie’s gonna start without you!”

Sivir’s voice rang from somewhere down the stairs. Kai’Sa chuckled again, turning back to Akali. “Anyway, I’d better get down there before she watches the entire thing without me- I think Eve’s gonna hurt me if I keep hogging you anyway.”

“I would never.” Eve’s voice purred from somewhere above them, and Akali glanced up to see her leaning over the railing, staring down at them in amusement. “I know my girlfriend’s popular with the ladies.”

“Wow thanks Eve, stop trying to pawn me off now.” Akali gave her a pouting look, sticking her tongue out at her. Kai’Sa snorted and shook her head before turning and giving her a grin over her shoulder as she disappeared down the stairs.

Rolling her eyes, Akali headed up the stairs. She knew Eve’s summons well enough for no words to be spoken, and she followed the older singer to her room in silence, Eve closing the door behind them.

Unusually, Eve didn’t touch her. “Sit over there, I have something I want to give you.” Eve nodded her to the loveseat she usually occupied next to the window when she wanted to read. Akali nodded and plopped down, watching Eve as she walked to her closet, disappearing inside.

She was only gone for a few minutes before she came back with a much larger box, wrapped in the same paper as the first one. She set it down on the bed and beckoned Akali over, sitting just on the edge of the bed. “You can go ahead and open it- careful, it’s a bit heavy.”

Akali nodded as she started peeling the paper back. It was the same box, the same build, with the same gold-letter engraving of her name. She wasn’t sure what to feel- she had a feeling, in the pit of her stomach, that she knew what was within the box. All the same, when she slid the lid off, and peered inside, she nearly screamed.

The light was low, like always, but the blade and top of a kama gleamed softly inside, fashioned just like the kunai. She slid the lid of the box the rest of the way off, whispering under her breath as she reached out and touched it. The blade was so sharp- this was no prop, not like the ones she wielded on stage. Not that the kunai had been. She remembered touching the edge that morning and watching it pierce the topmost layer of her skin with no pressure applied. 

Stepping back, she pulled it out of the box- like the kunai, the base was wrapped in a soft white silk, and she weighed it carefully before stepping far enough back she had room to herself and spinning it over her head in one quick, swift motion. It made not a sound, the air it displaced brushing softly against her face.

She let it down slowly- it was heavy, but it carried just the right weight, and it felt comfortable to weild and hold. Akali stared at it for a few minutes before looking up at Eve, trying hard not to cry. “Eve.”

The siren was still seated on the edge of the bed, watching her closely. Her eyes smiled just as much as her mouth, and when Akali spoke her name, her smile grew wider, revealing two sharp canines. “I hope it feels alright?” she pressed, watching the girl. Akali nodded mutely, looking on the verge of tears.

The kunai was sitting on her waist, and she pulled it, examining the weapons in her hands with wonder.

Standing though, dressed in a jacket and a crop top and sweats, Eve couldn’t help but admire the view. Akali could be dressed in a blanket, though, and the vocalist would have found it attractive. Standing there with those weapons that probably cost more than most people’s houses, though, was extremely hot. 

Akali gave the kunai another experimental twirl before it on Eve’s dark oak dresser table, leaning the kama next to it and turning to Eve, striding over and embracing her in a hug that was somehow even fiercer than the one she had given her that morning previous. “Thank you so much. They’re absolutely beautiful.”

Eve chuckled softly, relenting as she returned the hug awkwardly. “I’m glad you like them, just try not to ruin any more of my furniture with them.”   
  
Akali glanced over at them, biting her lip. “Honestly, they’re so perfect I’m afraid to even use them. But they feel so good to hold, like they’re the perfect weight.”

Snorting, the siren leaned over and gave her a kiss that was unusually tender, making Akali melt against her. “If you wreck them I’ll buy you another pair. It was worth it.”

Akali laughed, nestling her face into Eve’s neck. “Eve, why do you do this kind of stuff?”

Evelynn paused, looking slightly startled. Why? “Why what?”   
  
“Like…” Akali sat up, sniffling. She had started crying- happy tears, but she had to wipe them away before she continued. “I know I’m here and everything. I’m really glad, too, it’s just, you could have literally anyone you wanted, I’m just some crazy rapper who also happens to know how to swing around sharp objects.”

Eve shrugged. “Maybe I like crazy rappers who can swing around sharp objects.” She suddenly looked very serious. “And…well, if I’m being honest with myself…” she paused, then shook her head. “Never mind, I’ll tell you another time.”

Akali looked at her, confused, then dipped her head. She wasn’t going to press the older woman further. Eve never disclosed things she didn’t want to talk about herself. Pursuing the subject without her willingness to back it up was pointless, and would reap nothing other than Eve’s annoyance.

Besides, with the look growing in the deep golden-amber pools of Evelynn’s eyes, it would be a shame to annoy her now. So when she leaned over to kiss her again, Akali was more than happy to drop the subject for the time being, and instead surrendered herself to the sirens’ growing hunger.

  
  


Ahri’s driver pulled up to the airport, and as she swung out, she bid the man wait before entering the pickup terminal, barely able to contain her excitement as she paced, eyes darting around the faces of the crowd.

None of them were the person she was looking for. None of them- she gave a startled yelp as a soft hand grabbed her shoulder, tugging gently before she spun around, eyes wide. 

Behind her stood a tall, silent woman. She had long, gradient flame-orange to red hair, fair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She said not a word, and began quickly and urgently gesturing with her hands, Ahri watching carefully before breaking into a grin and throwing her arms around the woman’s neck, hugging her closely.

“Sona! I’m so glad you’re here, oh my gosh.”

Ahri was so excited she was speaking in rapid-fire Korean- she was grateful Sona knew enough to understand her, because she couldn’t stop herself from talking the other woman’s ear off as they headed out to the car, Ahri insisting on carrying half of Sona’s luggage.

The driver helped them pack the bags into the trunk before they took off, both women sitting close together as they talked softly, Sona utilizing her sign language, Ahri trying her best to slow her speech a little, and speak as much English as she could.

Between their efforts, they were able to catch up on what had been happening in their lives since they had last seen each other in person, and the hour-long ride back to Ahri’s part of town seemed to fly by. 

They stopped by a club Sona wanted to drop in; as she promised, there were quite a large gathering of people excited to see her. It only got worse when they started realizing she had the k-idol Ahri at her arm. Ahri had to admit, though- it was quite fun, since nobody was overly-enthusiastic.

After greeting a few people, they were able to escape to the DJ booth, where Sona introduced her to a few people she was acquainted with. They didn’t stay long, however- Sona was visibly tired from her travels. Ahri eventually excused them, and veritably dragged her out, laughing as Sona pouted.

“I can see you nearly falling asleep- we can socialize more tomorrow.” Ahri explained gently as the driver picked them up. “Besides, we gotta be awake so you can say hi to the rest of the girls later!”   
  
Sona grinned sheepishly, rapid-fire signing a few insults Ahri’s way before leaning against her with a happy sigh.

It only took about 20 more minutes to reach the K/DA house, and the lights were all already off. 

“Would you rather be downstairs or up?” Ahri puffed, setting down the last of Sona’s bags- not that she had brought a lot, but it had taken the girls at least 2 trips since she had brought some of her gear. Sona glanced around, then turned to Ahri.

_ Where are you? _

Ahri scrunched her face up. “Well, I usually stay upstairs, but Eve and I both have rooms down here. It depends on how noisy the other girls are being, I need my beauty sleep.”

Sona arched an eyebrow.  _ Noisy? _

Ahri shifted awkwardly. “Uhhh...yeahhh. Noisy. Y’know.  _ Anyway _ , I’ve been sleeping down here a lot, yeah.”

Sona nodded.  _ I’ll sleep down here. _

Ahri laughed. “Alright, understandable- here.” Taking Sona’s hand, she guided her down the hallway with the bedrooms she and Eve generally used- or used to, before everyone had moved upstairs. 

True to her word, it was almost eerily quiet down here, but Sona seemed to appreciate it. Once all her belongings were stowed safely in the room, she collapsed on the soft, white-sheeted bed and sighed in relief, smiling at Ahri over the tip of her nose and waving at her to come over.

“You seem to appreciate the silence for a DJ.” Ahri joked. Sona snorted, signing off quickly.

_ Doesn't noise ever give you headaches? You know, all the stage lights and stuff? _

Ahri nodded quickly. “Oh yeah, definitely! I’m just teasing you.” The DJ rolled her eyes and patted the bed; Ahri was more than happy to run, flopping on the bed with her full weight and cause both of them to bounce upward, Sona making a delighted huff as Ahri settled down next to her, grinning.

_ You didn’t have to nearly send us off the bed! _

Ahri snorted. “You weren’t gonna get sent off! I couldn’t- I’m glad you’re here.”

Sona blushed, moving her hands quickly. _ Mushy! _

A half hour earlier, Akali had heard Ahri returning. She only really knew because she felt Eve tense on top of her for a split second, listening. But she was too distracted by Evelynn straddling her to actually care.

After Eve had gifted her the kama, she had told her she had one more thing for Akali. One more thing? What could Eve possibly have to give her after the lavish and posh gold and crystal kama and kunai?

She hadn’t waited long before she found out.

Eve had returned from the bathroom with a strapon harness Akali had never seen before- a soft black leather that Eve fitted just to her, circling her a few times to make sure it fit.

“Feel alright?” Eve inquired, pulling experimentally at a piece over her hip. Akali nodded, blushing head to toe. “Mhm.”

“Good...now you have your own.” 

Akali blinked. “Eve, how much more have you got?”

“Oh….I’ll show you, if you’d like. I suppose it’s past your birthday, but consider this the finale.” Eve had flashed her a wicked grin, leading her back to the bed.

Akali couldn’t help herself in kissing her first. Normally, Eve started this. Normally, she would have been chastised for taking so much, being so pushy.

Eve was still orchestrating it, of that, there was no doubt. But she was far more subtle than usual, and Akali soon found that she pretty much had free reign, pushing Evelynn back into the bed, lips and teeth like a starved wolf at her neck, devouring her mercilessly.

Leaving her her mark wherever she could.

She had glanced up, momentarily confused at how much she had gotten away with, but the siren had merely purred, pulling her up into a kiss that made Akali dizzy, her tongue instinctively reaching out to explore Eve’s mouth, moaning into her.

Felt Eve’s fingers brush across her back, up her spine, then tangling in her hair and pull her as close as they could, her warm skin against Eve’s cool, almost cold. Akali almost hadn’t known what to do with her freedom. She was grateful whenever Eve’s hands directed her to where she was needed- there was just too much to take in, too much to feel. She couldn’t get enough.

Eve had stripped her naked already, insisting on a perfect fit and adjustment. Which left Akali to appraise her girlfriend appreciatively, hoping she wasn’t drooling. She leaned back- she couldn’t help herself, her eyes were just drawn to roam the contours of Evelynn’s perfect body- still  _ mostly  _ clothed.

Akali wanted nothing more to shred them from her.

Instead, though, she opted to peel the layers back slowly- not that there were many, Eve never wore much. Between her fervent kisses, she pulled her shirt off first, eagerly palming her breasts, her hands moving with habit to unclasp her lacy red and black laced bra before roughly rolling and pinching her nipples between her fingers, pleased that it elicited a gasp from the older vocalist, Eve arching to meet her fingers as she pulled lightly, flicking the small heart piercings.

They were much cooler than Eve was, and Akali couldn’t help but find herself leaning down, taking first one, than the other nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue in a circle, watching Eve’s face scrunch in a delighted purr, mouth twitching into a smirk.

“Having fun?”

“Very.” Akali had nuzzled her between her breasts, planting a kiss there and squeezing them gently against her face before flashing her a smile that had made Eve’s heart twist happily. It had been... _ adoring _ . As if Evelynn was the only thing Akali could see. It both scared her and filled her with a warmth she couldn’t describe.

She had watched as, from there, Akali ran her tongue from her chest down her stomach- she paused every so often to plant a hungry kiss that sent shivers down the siren’s spine as she worked downwards. Her fingers and nails left goosebumps and light red marks in their wake until they had reached Eve’s ass, grabbing them and squeezing- she had flashed Eve a cheeky grin, as if testing her boundaries to see how much more she could get away with.

Eve had simply snorted in amusement and ran a finger along her jawline, stopping just behind her ear and blowing her a kiss, still smirking as Akali tilted her head inquisitively. She was still unsure as to this free reign- and she wasn’t sure if she should ask permission, but Eve seemed to sense this, and gave her a little wave.

“Go ahead, love.”

Akali puffed, tracing a teasing finger up Eve’s inner thigh. “Am I that obvious?”

“Just a little, darling. You look lost.” Eve’s voice was was unusually soft for a split second- Akali almost missed it, but she gave a sheepish smile as she bent her head, before she had drawn her tongue across Eve’s thighs, giving them playful nips before drawing the muscle across Evelynn’s slit, relishing the addictively sweet taste.

Akali had found that Eve’s taste was largely unique to her, and she loved it. Her smell, too, it drove Akali mad, and Eve knew it. And so, every chance she got, Akali savored the experience- more often than not, it was her reward for behaving, and that made it even better.

She had swirled her tongue tentatively around Eve’s clit- the succubus had gasped, Akali watching as she bit her lip, one hand curled into Akali’s hair, the other into the bed as she watched the younger girl through partially lidded eyes, her chest moving heavily.

Her breath had caught in her throat as Akali’s tongue found her entrance, a slicked finger against her clit, moving until she was rigid and gasping, nails grazing the sensitive skin at the back of Akali’s neck.

“Hng, darling, hold on,” Eve’s voice had come far rougher than she had intended- Akali’s eyes had raised to hers, her tongue slowing before pulling away, running around her lips. “Yes, m’lady?” Akali’s eyes had flashed mischievously in the low light, earning her a light flick on the forehead from the vocalist. 

“I want you to try something for me.” Eve flipped her long magenta hair over her shoulder as she caught her breath, pulling herself up. “Mm, you still have your harness on….”

She pointed towards her vanity as she pulled herself up the rest of the way. “I think your favorite dildo’s in there.” she gave Akali a grin that made the rapper arch her eyebrows as she walked to the vanity. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

Akali had only taken a moment in the bathroom before she was back. Eve had chuckled, pulling her down to the bed with a purr as she kissed her. “Perfect, darling...mmm, just lay here.”   
“Eve-”

Akali hadn’t finished her sentence- she moaned as she watched Eve sit it, taking it slowly as she straddled the young rapper with a knowing smile, lower lip twitching between her teeth. Gods, she had  _ not _ been expecting this of all things.

It hadn’t gotten any better for Akali’s mental state when Eve had started moving. Gods, Eve was riding her. Akali didn’t know where to put her hands- but she just wanted to touch her, and Eve had leaned forward, stealing the breath from her mouth and leaving her gasping. Her hands had come to rest naturally on Eve’s hips, although Akali was growing to regret it with every rise and fall of Eve’s body. It was driving her  _ wild _ , sending her spiraling faster than she had anticipated until she was barely holding on, breath coming fast, nails digging into Evelynn’s sides.

“Hm, you look like you’re close.” Eve’s voice had sounded suddenly, close to her ear, breathy with exertion. Leaving Akali whining as she sank her fangs into the base of the rapper’s neck, leaving a sizable bruise as she drew her tongue gently over it, soothing the pain away as just as it had blossomed, leaving Akali shivering.

And then- Akali had registered mild surprise as she felt Eve tense on her slightly, breath hitching- holy shit, Akali whined softly. Eve was coming on her, teeth to her skin, biting into her as she stifled herself. 

It was too much- Akali missed a breath as her body stiffened- she had cried out hoarsely, biting her own lip as her arms tensed, pulling Eve so close the latter grunted softly, releasing Akali’s shoulder with a rough chuckle. It had felt like a star collapsing in on itself- sudden and powerful, the waves of her orgasm overcoming her until she collapsed limply back into the softness of Eve’s bed. Eyes wide as she caught her breath.

Akali dimly noted Eve pulling off of her, pulling her close as she reoriented herself, laying there, tangled in her arms and breathing, just breathing, until she finally realized she was staring at the ceiling, mouth halfway ajar.

The rapper closed her mouth only to turn her face to Eve, pulling her face close to kiss her, long and slow until she had to pull away to breath again, chuckling at the mild amusement in Eve’s bright golden eyes, glowing strongly in the dimmed light.

She reached down pull experimentally at the harness; before she could move again, however, Eve sat up, undoing it for her and letting her lay there. 

She vanished into the bathroom for a short while, leaving Akali missing her feel and touch so intensely that it ached. She wanted a shower; her body ached a little. But if Eve came back...she wanted to just lay there with her. Just for awhile.

Her decision to lay there a bit longer was made for her when Evelynn had come back, slipping into the bed next to her and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her back in and stroking her hair, humming softly.

Akali felt like her entire body relaxed as she breathed against the siren, realizing how... _ safe _ , she felt, until she looked up, a small cheeky, tired smile on her face. “Hm, hey Eve?”

“Yes, darling?”

“It’s not like I have a lot of birthdays to compare it to, but...I…” she paused before brushing her lips across Eve’s cheek and neck, drinking her scent in for a long moment, then pulling back to meet her eyes. “I think any birthday spent with you, especially like this, is the best. So, thank you.”

Eve had purred, giving her bare breast a light squeeze and chuckling as the rapper squeaked. “Anything to see you smile, love.” She had said it so softly Akali thought she had misheard- she blinked, second guessing herself. It didn’t matter. Not now.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman blinked once as she processed what Sona had said before nodding in turn and facing Ahri.
> 
> “Ah, let me introduce myself, I almost forgot. My name is Sarah Fortune, although most know me by the name Miss Fortune. You may call me Sarah, or whatever floats your boat.”
> 
> Ahri blinked warmly and nodded, accepting the hand offered in a friendly, genial shake. “Thanks for having me, Sarah. My name is Ahri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mMMMM special thanks to Airgetnyan for beta reading for me so I could not spend 4 additional days doing it myself ;D

Everyone currently living in the K/DA house; well, Eve and Ahri’s house, that had become the K/DA house once they had formed the group, had their own room. Rarely, though, did anyone actually sleep in their ‘own’ room except Evelynn and Ahri. 

Akali normally slept in Eve’s room. Their newest addition to the gang, Sivir, oftentimes slept in Kai’Sa’s, despite having been delegated her own living quarters. And now, it seemed, even Ahri had her own companion.

Late last night, Ahri had returned to the house with Sona in tow. Sona was a rather famous solo-running DJ who traveled the world, working gigs the likes of which only legendary DJs were ever invited to work. 

The DJ rarely even got time to herself- when she wasn’t working those gigs, she was working with the famous hard rock slash metal band, Pentakill. But now, she had time off, and she was visiting Ahri and Eve- two of her closest friends.

Evelynn suspected, however, that Sona was not there for her so much as for Ahri. Not that Eve minded. But she was mildly amused to watch the two of them. Actually, she was happy to see Ahri so enamored with someone; while she was happy to invite her on occasion to her and Akali’s nights, she knew it wasn’t quite the same to the gumiho, not as before.

Ahri had no problem with it. She had squealed when Evelynn had confessed her her feelings for Akali to her.

  
Evelynn had been on the balcony of their in-town flat, watching the city below as Ahri had gone over a list of tasks for the next week. She had blinked, slowly, and then spoke so softly she hadn’t been sure Ahri would even be able to hear her. 

“Ahri. I like Akali.”   
“I do too, she’s really cute! I’m glad we brought her on, that was totally worth it-”

“No, Foxy, I have feelings for her.”

Ahri had stopped talking, her eyes growing blank as she stared at the succubus, who’s back was still to her.

“...what?”   
“I have feelings for Akali.”

Ahri had blinked owlishly. “You...like, romantically?”

“Yes.”

“Holy. Shit. You fell for a human? Oh my gods!” Ahri had sat up straight, putting her phone on the cushioned patio chair beside her. “I mean, not that Akali is just- yeah, sorry, that came out really wrong, but like, you have feelings for her? That’s- oh my gods!” 

Ahri was practically bouncing, and Evelynn finally sighed and looked over her shoulder at her long-time friend, mildly annoyed. “You sound like a highschool girl.”   
  


“I’m sorry, I’m just, really happy for you.”

Ahri stood up and walked over to Eve, joining her at the edge as she stared down into the sleepless city. “I know...I know you have um...y’know, like, trouble feeling things, sometimes. I just never thought I would see the day. I think you two are really good for eachother.”

Eve chuckled. “I’m surprised you’re okay with it, knowing all this. She’s so naive.” 

“And I know you’ll be good to her...I trust you.”

“Okay.”

Eve had glanced at her, then back out over the cityscape. “I’ll take that as your blessing.”   
“Please do.”

Ahri had grown silent and simply took Eve’s hand up, giving it a soft squeeze before going back to her phone.

It seemed like an age ago, but it really hadn’t been that long ago. Maybe a year, a little less. Eve put her plate in the dishwasher- they had just finished a delicious dinner Kai’Sa had insisted on cooked for them. 

She excused herself from the other girls- it was Saturday, and everyone was gathering to play Just Dance around Akali’s switch- and made her way to her room.

It was dark inside, low-lit by her slid-adjusted overhead lighting. She closed the door softly behind her and sighed in relief, letting herself relax as she sat down in a velvet-cushioned loveseat. This was her favorite way to spend most nights- nestled here, relaxed, reading a book or browsing social media. 

It was her quiet time, and she relished it. Sometimes, she participated in game night, if only to watch Akali and the other have their fun. She wasn’t that into games, but she enjoyed watching the other girls enjoying themselves, smiling. Especially Akali. Gods, that girl would be the death of Eve.

Evelynn couldn’t name exactly what it was about Akali that had drawn her in. Drawn her in and kept her there in a vice-like grip. It made the siren’s blood rush, just thinking about her. It wasn’t simply a sexual appeal, either. There was just...something...about the fiery young rapper that made Eve’s cool outer demeanor soften. 

When Eve had first realized this, it had scared her. After years in the music industry, she had constructed walls to protect herself miles long, and miles thick. Romantically, too- she had never found satisfaction...never found someone that held her interest. Someone who didn’t want to simply  _ use _ her.

Perhaps that was why. Akali was different. She had no interest in Eve’s wealth or possessions. When they had found her, she’d been clean of the music industry. She was wary, yes, but she’d yet to be... _ corrupted _ by their greed. She was ambitious. She had wanted to do things for herself and her family- no, she still did.

Innocent ambition.

Evelynn was still unsure, but she  _ did _ admire it. She loved it. She loved Akali as she was. Steadfast friend to the other girls, determined, possessing an unwavering sense of conviction for whatever she had set her mind to.

Flipping her phone open, Eve turned on some music, connecting to the speaker in her room. She was in the mood to read- she didn’t want to keep thinking about Akali. Well, she did, but part of her felt like it was some kind of...weakness. 

Part of her knew there was nothing wrong with it. This was normal. It was human. But the part of her that hungered said emotions were a weakness that needed to be staunched before she bled out.

She quickly picked her  _ Reading _ playlist- it started out with a song by a favourite classical musician she admired that went by the name of  _ The Kindred _ . She had met her and her partner several times. Individually, they went by the nicknames Lamb and Wolf. In fact, Eve would deign to call them friends - and she did not use the word to refer to many. 

( [ Kindred, the Eternal Hunters ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aB_DbCpFvHA) )

It wasn’t that Eve didn’t desire companionship. It was simply that she had seen too much to trust just anyone that directed a kind word to her. Eve’s trust was hard to earn, and even harder to keep.

She flipped through the pages of her book steadily, enjoying the peace and dimness of her room. Hours passed- in the distance, if she really pricked her ears, she could still hear the other girls playing their game. So she was mildly surprised when a soft knock sounded on her door.

She didn’t bother looking up, though; “Come in.” she called, continuing to read. The door cracked up. Evelynn barely heard the footsteps of whoever it was; they were light on their feet, and she only knew they had fully entered when someone sat on the edge of her bed closest to her, and she glanced up to see Ahri watching her, brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you okay Eve? You don’t usually come up to read alone on game nights anymore.” Her voice was gentle, but it carried the same  _ dont lie to me _ tone she always took with Eve when she was being nosey. 

Eve sighed and turned the page of  _ Musings of the Powerful, by Alistar Cowbell _ , trying to ignore Ahri.

Ahri was having none of it, and Eve felt the gumiho’s eyes boring into her until she finally sighed again and looked up, golden-amber meeting honey-gold. “If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

“Maybe.”

Eve rolled her eyes, sliding a bookmark between the pages and setting it down on the night table beside her, grabbing her phone and turning the music down so she could hear her friend better.

“What’s on your mind? You’re in one of those moods.” Ahri pressed, looking concerned. She wasn’t about to let Eve get away with bullshitting her- she knew the succubus too well. The latter gave her a withering glare, but it only lasted a split second before she turned away.

“I don’t know that you’d understand.”

“Try me.” Ahri replied immediately. Eve snorted. “I feel weak.”

“Why?” Ahri’s ears pricked curiously, sandy tips twitching. Eve frowned, lips pursed and set in a hard line. 

“I’ve spent all these years building walls to keep people out.” Eve was blunt- it wasn’t much use skirting issues when Ahri was like this. “I anticipated, when we agreed to do this, we would, of course, get close to the other members. But I’m still...uncomfortable with  _ how _ close.”

“Do you not want to be?”

  
“No, not quite what I mean.”   
“You’re just unsettled by how close Akali...and Kai’Sa got, especially so quickly.”   
“Yes.” Evelynn ran a tongue over razor sharp canines as she looked past Ahri- one of the few tells Ahri knew Eve ever displayed that signaled nervousness.

Ahri felt at a loss for words- she hadn’t expected Eve to confess so easily, so she simply sighed and looked around the room, not really seeing anything as she searched her brain for the words she needed. 

“Honestly, I was a bit surprised by how quickly you took to them, too.” the words came before Ahri had fully thought them out, and she cringed inwardly, hoping Evelynn wasn’t offended. “But they’re both good girls, they’re good people. If you’re going to open up to anyone, I think we made a good choice. You made a good choice.”   
  
Eve nodded. She didn’t speak again, but picked up her book again and continued reading from where she had left off, leaving Ahri to physically relax and sigh softly. She turned and left, closing the door behind her. 

  
  


Ahri woke up slowly the next morning, rolling over to gaze at Sona’s still sleeping form next to her. As if sensing her audience, the DJ’s eyes fluttered open a moment later, smiling sleepily and wrapping her arms around the gumiho, pulling her closer until the fox giggled. “I forgot how cuddly you were.”

Hands gestured against her midriff. 

_ Are you really surprised? I have not been able to see you in a long time. _

Ahri snorted and shook her head before leaning in to kiss her. “No, just saying, I genuinely forgot. Anyway, what do you want to do today?”

Sona frowned thoughtfully before shaking her head against the pillow, and offering Ahri a cheeky grin.  _ I didn’t really have a lot planned besides spending time with you. And Eve. _

The gumiho nodded before rolling on her back and staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Well, neither did I exactly. Apparently Akali’s uncle is coming to visit today, and he’ll be staying for a week. And the day after that, Sivir’s grandfather is stopping by and staying overnight, he’s apparently…”

Ahri trailed off, once again finding herself searching for the words she needed. “He’s apparently a rather wealthy man who’s actually interested in kind of...investing? I guess, in the group, on our terms. But he was coming to give Sivir something she apparently left in the states with her mother. I’m not sure. But I guess we’re gonna have a full house for the next few days. I just hope you don’t mind since I’ll have to play host.”

Sona’s eyes widened and she smiled happily, shaking her head and withdrawing her arms from around Ahri to sign more efficiently.  _ Not at all. Like I said, I just wanted to spend time with you. I’m happy doing anything. _

Ahri grinned, relieved. “Okay! I woulda told you before you came but I didn’t know. I’m sure we’ll still do fun things.”

The DJ snorted, rolling her eyes.  _ Like I said, spend time with you, This is fun. _ She didn’t elaborate- just leaned in, taking Ahri by the back of the neck and pulling her down against her in a kiss that echoed last night’s passion, sending a shiver down the gumiho’s body. The result: Neither of them were really paying attention, and both girls jumped when there was a knock at the door of Ahri’s room.

Kai’Sa’s voice sounded - muffled - from the other side, and with a groan, Ahri rolled off and sat up. “What is it Bokkie? You’re gonna have to open the door, gimme a -”

The door swung open before she could finish, Sona diving under the covers, and she trailed off after saying “a second…” as Kai’Sa stood there, looking at her phone.

“Morning gu- oh you’re naked, sorry, uh, I was just gonna…” Kai’Sa had barely looked up from her phone and was scrolling through something. “Akali’s uncle is apparently on his way, I just wanted to make sure you were aware.”   
“Yes.”   
“Okay, also, I made breakfast! Just eggs and toast. I’ll leave you alone now!” the door slammed shut and left Ahri to roll her eyes playfully, turning to Sona, who had burrowed further into the covers. 

“Sorry about that.”

  
_ No problem, I just panicked because I was naked.  _ Sona paused visibly before adding,  _ Do they know? _

Ahri hummed thoughtfully, absently tracing a finger down the arm resting across her lap beneath the covers. “I'm not sure about Kai'Sa, I don't think she saw you. Eve does, so Akali would know. Sivir? No, I doubt it.”

Sona chuckled and sat up, kissing her on the cheek as she swung her legs over the bed.  _ I was just wondering because she didn't seem surprised. _

“Yeah I just think she didn't see you, not that she'd care.”

Kai'Sa wouldn't, would she? Ahri wasn't quite sure why, but a tiny flicker of nervousness in her stomach made her head spin. She shook her head and rolled out of bed, heading to the closet to get dressed. 

K/DA and company were gathered around the kitchen island milling about and eating when the door sounded with a knock.

Ahri glanced up at Akali, who was perched on a stool munching at a piece of toast. “Would that be your guest?”

Akali nodded quickly, her face brightening. “Yeah! Stay- Stay right here! I'll be back in like, 10 seconds!”

“Dear, we're eating, we're not going anywhere.” Eve hadn't even bothered looking up from her eggs- Akali grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I know! Be right back!”

She darted out of the kitchen and made a beeline for the front door while the rest of the girls continued their breakfast.

At the front door, Akali swiftly unlocked it and swung it open, grinning widely at the man standing on the front porch.

“Uncle Shen!” She threw herself forward, caught in the arms of the slightly startled, bemused man.

“Hello little mei. It's nice to see you too.” Shen ruffled her hair as she stepped back, grinning.

“You can come in! Everyone is eating breakfast in the kitchen, Bokkie insisted we save some for you in case you didn't eat.”

“Bokkie? Who's that?”

“Oh tha- her name is Kai'Sa, she's my friend- come in, I'll introduce you to everyone!”

Shen nodded, mildly confused as he picked up his baggage and stepped in. He left the bags by the door at Akali’s instruction as she led him through the main rooms and then down through the hallway into the kitchen.

“Guys!” Akali had Shen by the wrist as she entered; everyone looked up and waved, putting their food down quickly. “Hello sir!” Kai'Sa waved, giving a quick smile. “Nice to meet you, Akali's uncle.” Sivir.

Evelynn offered a nod as she pushed her plate away. “Welcome.”

“Welcome!” Ahri chirped, still freely digging into her breakfast. 

“Uncle Shen, this is Evelynn, my girlfriend- she sings, and that's Ahri, our manager slash also singer, and wait- Kai’Sa! Turn around!”

Kai'Sa had turned to start heaping a spare plate with the extra food, and squeaked in surprise at Akali's voice. “Sorry!”

“This is Bokkie, the one I was telling you about! Her name is actually Kai'Sa- and that's her girlfriend, Sivir! She's really smart. I don't remember where she works.”

“Historical Bio-” 

“Yeah that!”

Shen gave a short bow as he extracted his arm from Akali’s grip. “A pleasure to meet you all. You can just call me Shen, no need for formalities here.” 

Straightening up, he extended his hand to toward Evelynn, who took it as he gave it a quick shake. “Akali has told me much about you since we first met.”

  
“Good things, I hope.” Eve’s voice was tinged with humor as she glanced at the rapper, who was grinning doggedly, but spoke not a word.

“Only good things.” Shen assured her, glancing at Akali with a smile. “And the rest of you, as well. Thank you for having me here.”

Ahri opened her mouth to speak before pausing, checking with Akali before turning apologetically to Shen, realizing she should have addressed him directly. “He can- you, you speak Korean, yes?”   
  
Shen nodded. “I can. I’ve actually come here quite a bit on business, so it makes no sense for me to not.”

Ahri visibly relaxed and sighed, giving a pleased chuff. “Alright, Akali never told me, apologies. I’ll leave it up to her to show you a guest room. We didn’t have much planned for today as a group, I assume you’d want to spend some time with Akali.”

Shen glanced at Akali, who shrugged before nodding in turn. “Yeah, I did kinda wanna show him around the recording studio and then my usual uh…”

“Street corners Akali, clubs and street corners.” Evelynn was at the sink, washing her dish, and her voice startled Akali visibly, her eyes shooting towards her girlfriend guiltily.   
“Wha-”   
“You’re not that sneaky, darling.”

Akali huffed and then nodded. “Okay, whatever. Also um, if you wanna come with us? You’re welcome to?” Her question was directed towards Evelynn, who had turned to replace her plate into the cabinet. The vocalist turned and blinked at her, mild surprise registering before she chuckled.

“Not afraid to show me your secret, illicit rapping haunts?”

“I'm going to uninvite you.”

“Oh don't be like that love, of course I'll come.”

Ahri nodded as she finished up her breakfast, running her to tongue over her lips. “Alright, so that's you two busy with Shen- Bokkie? Do you have any plans?”

Kai'Sa shook her head. ”Sivir's off tomorrow for her grandfather's arrival, we were debating going to the gardens later but we've not really decided.”

Ahri glanced at Sona, who was standing just behind and beside her, a constant, silent shadow. “Alright, well, I think you two will have the house to yourself for the most part. Sona and I are going to go out on the town I guess.”

Kai'Sa grinned, giving a cheeky little wave. “Yeah, no problem- have fun everyone!”

  
  


Sona took Ahri back out on the town to resume their visiting. Ahri was pretty sure they had made a stop at just about every club and bar in town at that point, although it hardly seemed as if an hour had passed. In Sona's presence, it somehow felt as if time had both stopped and skipped over them, and it was dark by the time they made their last stop.

It was a medium sized, but quite popular, club that Ahri was embarrassed to admit she had only heard of, but never attended. The Syren was nestled in the food and tourist district near the water, and had become quite popular both for it's rough and unrelenting nature, and for it's owners beauty- and unnatural talent with poker.

Sona had exclaimed she knew the owner as they pulled up, and when they approached the bouncer, he had noted Sona and immediately opened the door for them, questions refrained.

They danced in the floor for some time, pausing only to order drinks, and stopping only when Sona received a text which she read excitedly before grabbing Ahri and bidding her to follow.

They left the bar and dance floor behind, heading for the seated area, where a tall woman in a plain black suit and waist-length, flame red hair stood, surveying the clubs activities with a self-assured expression on her face that read contentment and confidence.

She seemed to sense Sona and Ahri approaching, and turned to greet them with a wide, welcome smile, still full of that near-arrogant self-confidence.

“Sona, hun! Ah, I've see you've brought your friend- hello.”

Sona signed rapidly before turning to Ahri with a nod. The woman blinked once as she processed what Sona had said before nodding in turn and facing Ahri.

“Ah, let me introduce myself, I almost forgot. My name is Sarah Fortune, although most know me by the name Miss Fortune. You may call me Sarah, or whatever floats your boat.”

Ahri blinked warmly and nodded, accepting the hand offered in a friendly, genial shake. “Thanks for having me, Sarah. My name is Ahri.”

Sarah nodded. “I've heard much about you, Sona was quite excited to introduce me. I'm the owner of this club.”

Ahri trilled and glanced over the rough crowd with an impressed smile and a nod. “We've been having fun, I'm sad I hadn't come here sooner, to be honest! This is my first time here.”

The fiery-haired woman chuckled, arms crossed as she regarded the gumiho with analytical eyes. “I had guessed. I'm sure I would have known had someone of your status stepped in here. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Sona mentioned you had an interest in a business proposition I had asked her about?”

Ahri nodded quickly. “Yes yes, that. I'm interested to hear it, she didn't want to explain it to me herself.”

_ Too much signing, sore arms. _

“Sureee.” Ahri teased gently before returning her focus to Sarah. 

Sarah nodded with a wry smile. “Typical. Anyway, I had messaged Sona asking if she knew any good vocalist- I'm specifically looking for a rapper right now. We're having an event here, and one of the competitions for the party will be the best freestyle. Wanted to work up the hype with a pro. Sona mentioned she knew- none other than K/DA!”

The taller woman paused, shifting on her heels to spread her arms apologetically before she continued. “So, I'm wondering if that would be something you all- and Akali- would be interested in. Please, I won't be offended if your reject, I'm sure you guys are quite busy, and with how famous you are-”

“That sounds really fun actually!” Ahri's honey gold eyes were bright with excitement as she accident talked over the redhead. “I'd have to talk with the other girls and Akali of course, but I'd definitely be down.”

Miss Fortune blinked, mildly surprised at how easily the pop star had agreed. But she shook her head with a smile before replying. “Well, that was far simpler than I expected. I had prepared myself for a no! I will email you the details first thing tomorrow morning so you can have everything you need to know when you talk to them.”

The gumiho nodded her thanks with a quick bow. “I appreciate it. I'll let you know as soon as I can what everyone's reactions are.”

  
  


The door handle to the recording studio jingled as a key was inserted into the lock and the handle jiggled experimentally before swinging open and allowing Evelynn, Akali, and Shen in. The small group crowded in, Akali immediately falling into a guide-like tone as she led Shen around the studio.

“So this is the booth we usually record in- I just like to hang out in here even when we’re not.”

Shen, who was following some distance behind, paused, nodding thoughtfully as he took the sound foam-padded room in. “I hear these can be quite expensive.”

“They are- Eve, don’t you own this?”

“Yes, darling.” Eve was reclined on the couch just outside the booth in the main room, checking her various social medias as she waited for Akali. 

“We rent it out sometimes when we’re not using it, but it’s basically ours.”

Shen blinked, casting Eve a look filled with a businessman's respect. “Assuming you make back what you invested, that’s quite the way to save money. And you have everything you need here?”

Akali nodded. “Just about, yeah! It’s really cool! Watch this.” Akali leaned in, hovering over the sound board as she pressed a few buttons, and it lit up neon. “Eve let me get this new sound board that has neon buttons, and it flashes!”

The older man chuckled, watching Akali press the buttons until they shimmered different colours like a rainbow. “Is this what you do in your past time?”   
  
“No…” Akali looked like an offended child as she stuck her lip out. “I do work, too. We all try to share the workload a bit. I just light bright colours.”

She sat down in the chair in front of the board and rested her chin on the heel of her palm. “So what exactly was it that you came up here for, anyway? You don’t often leave Japan.”

Shen sighed and glanced over at the booth window, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. “Well, Kennen and I are opening a school here. It was pretty successful when we tentatively took it on with your sister.”   
  
“Oh forreal?” Akali sat up straighter, eyes wide. “I haven’t talked to Irelia in awhile so I didn’t know. She talked about her work a bit while we were there.”   
  
For a moment, Shen’s face appeared stoney, but it was quickly replaced by a slack poker face, and he nodded once. “Yes, she’s done very well carrying on the family tradition…”   
  
Akali looked puzzled for a moment before her expression flashed annoyance. “I’m doing well, too…”

Shen’s face softened and he sighed, looking Akali straight on. “Yes, you have. I apologize for...I shouldn’t have sounded like that. You’re doing well with what you’re doing. I know you would have been unhappy staying where you were. I’m proud of you.”   
  
The annoyance vanished and was replaced by relief, then acceptance before she looked away, a wry smile on her face as she looked over at Evelynn through the thick soundproof pane of the recording booth’s window. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have been. You have no idea how happy I am here, doing this. I wouldn’t have met Eve, or Ahri or Kai’Sa, or even Sivir.”

Shen blinked slowly, then smiled. “I know you are, I’m happy that you’re happy. Your mother would have been very proud of your success. You always reminded me a bit of her.”

He breathed as he straightened up, brushing dust off the back of his neck before rolling his shoulder. “All the same, I hope you can perhaps attend our opening. Your sister will be there, I’m sure she would be happy to see you again.”

Akali grinned. “I wouldn’t miss it.”   
“Good.”

  
  


Akali, Evelynn, and Shen smelled like sweat and street smoke by the time they got home, although the distinct chemical tinge of spray paint was noticeably missing from Akali. 

They had spent the first part of the day touring the more upscale areas of Seoul, before Akali had started pulling them aside to visit her favorite downtown street corners, bars, and clubs.

Evelynn seemed more entertained by how much Akali was enjoying herself; Shen was more surprised by Akali's talent in general. While he had neither really actively encouraged or discouraged her rapping, he hadn't ever been aware of the raw talent she possessed, and watching her play the crowds just as well as she played her words was rather fascinating, and led the older man to respect his niece a little bit more, as strange as he thought the whole scene was.

While they had snacked throughout the day and even stopped for lunch, they were all starving by the time they got back, and were immensely grateful when they entered a house smelling of spiced beef, rice, and some other rather delectable scents; there was a note on the table granting them permission to eat whatever was brewing in the crockpot- Kai'Sa was apparently out with Sivir again.

Ahri and Sona were already back and eating in front of the TV, both of them cuddled up under a blanket watching a movie. They waved in greeting and with a welcome to join them once the others had fetched their food.

It was a relaxing wind-down, and everyone was sleepy by the time the marathon was done, and the girls were ready to retire. Kai'Sa and Sivir had arrived home midway through the movie and had headed directly upstairs since Sivir had planned to pick her grandfather up from the airport early that morning.

The moment the movie was finished, Evelynn and Akali headed up, too; Shen had abstained from watching the movie and had retired earlier in the night, which left Sona and Ahri alone on the sofa again, sleepily watching the credits scroll by. Well, Ahri was sleepy- her eyes were partially lidded with exhaustion when she felt lips graze lazily down her neck and she startled awake as she realized it was- of course- Sona.

“Hur- Haa.” Ahri groaned softly as she allowed Sona to push her back, her affections becoming increasingly more explorative until the DJ was nibbling teasingly at the neckline of her simple v-neck blouse, a smooth, delicate hand hidden beneath the soft, billowy fabric. 

“I thought you were tired.” Ahri teased softly, leaning down to kiss the other woman tenderly. Sona, in response, merely wrinkled her nose at Ahri, her hands too preoccupied to sign out the smart-ass remark she had planned, mouthing it instead.

Ahri chuckled, her laugh ending in a breathy huff as she felt teeth graze skin along her shoulder. “I’ll take that as a no, then- ah!” Ahri bit her lip to stop herself from exclaiming aloud as the hand beneath her blouse gently pinched the left side of her bra, catching her nipple under the layered garment. 

“I would recommend you two take that to your bedroom, Ahri dearest.” A voice behind them cause Ahri to jump and Sona to nearly deflate against her- Evelynn moved from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen, not stopping to speak directly to either of them.

“Eve! Sorry.” Ahri struggled to sit up, scooting Sona’s limp body to a more comfortable position against her chest. 

“Oh I don’t care, just in the event our guest comes out.” Eve exited the kitchen again with a glass of lemonade and another with water.

“G-good point. Why are you up so early? It’s like…” Ahri glanced at her phone, laid carelessly on the arm of the sofa. “Almost three in the morning.”

Eve snorted, pausing just across from them. “I never went to sleep. I was busy, thank you.”

“Wha- ohhh.” Ahri blinked, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry. Go water your pet.”

Evelynn snorted again. “Alright, hoe. Go to bed at some point.” The succubus turned and ascended the stairs, not bothering to wait for a reply. Ahri glanced down as she felt motion Sona’s body move against her.  _ You two never change. _

The gumiho laughed quietly, recalling Evelynn’s warning not to wake their visitor. “Yeah. I don’t think either of us are ever gonna grow up that much. Eve can be mature when she wants, so can I.”   
  
_ Are you sure? _

“Okay... _ yes _ , first of all!”   
  
_ What’s your second point? _

Ahri wrinkled her nose, crossing her arms across Sona’s back. “I don’t have one, but I can be.”

_ If you say so. _

“I can!”   
  
_ I believe you, I’m teasing! _ Sona grinned, leaning up cup Ahri's face in her hands as she kissed her again before pulling her legs out from under the blanket and sitting up with a yawn, her chest moving in an amused huff as Ahri straightened up, her tail absently flicking the DJ in the back.

_ I'm going to tape that down, you nearly knocked me out last night. _

"No!" Ahri yelped, shooting up. "No tape in the fur! That hurts." She stuck her tongue out before heading down the hallway, Sona trailing after her. She had been tired, but...glancing back, she decided tonight would be an exercise in how quiet she could be.


End file.
